Timeline Tales: Tails as a girl
by LegendaryWeresheep
Summary: Note: Tails is not a transexual. In this alternate Timeline, Tails is a woman of 19. Erotic drug? Cosmo afflicted as well? Anth exists here, too? Lemon, some violence, all Weresheep.
1. First part

Before we get started, I need to layout some new things.

First of all, as if you didn't already know, Tails is a girl. And no, not a transsexual, I can't stress that enough! Tails--in this fic, anyway--was born a girl, then grew to a woman.

Next, the characters' ages. Here's a list.

Sonic-26

Tails-19

Cream-17

Amy-23

Cosmo-19

Shadow-61 or something. Hey, he looks as old as his counterpart Sonic

Rouge-27

Chris-29

Eggman-60's in that general area

Blaze-25

Bokkun-Uhhhh...

Decoe & Bocoe-WTF? Robots don't age!

Jet-26

Wave-25

Storm-27

Next up, a little something about the characters. No chibi here. In this particular timeline, the characters (Except Anth) here are more human like. Ya know, gives them more definition of their person. This is important to their description as well. After all, there are no naked animals here. They wear clothes.

Weird, I know. But then again, who isn't these days?

The only OC here is Anth. The others don't exist. Why just him? Life's a party with Anth. And stop being a racist. So what if he's a white, normal looking person, but really a zombie?

One last thing: this is rated M, just a reminder. The reasons are, ahem!

Violence, like Magic the Gathering violence. Nothing too gory, but blood still. Not going to describe what happens to their organs, though.

Nothing is censored. o.0. Not all of it is Anth's consistent swearing.

Sexual situations. No comment.

Let's see now, did I get everything? shifts through note cards yep, that's all of the explaining.

I do say, ENJOY!

Timeline Tales: Tails as a girl

(OVATION!)

_Darkness...she could only see darkness..._

The only thing Tails could remember is that she was walking with her best friend Cosmo, when all of a sudden she started to black out, and then Tails heard a scream. Cosmo? Most likely.

Trying to move around in this new state of consciousness, Tails found that she could not move. And she was naked for some reason. Slowly, as her feeling started to return to her, Tails had found that her private places ached with a painful soreness.

'Where am I?' was the only question that was amicable for the young vixen. The door opened, she heard. Tails sniffed the air with her ever sensitive nose to see who it was.

A wolf.

Not usually a very good thing, wolves. Often times they were in gangs, or, more appropriately, "packs", and any such groups. And they were tough. Not being able to move, sitting on a bed naked, and feeling sore in the sweetest of spots, a wolf could most certainly NOT be a good thing.

To her speculation of the situation, she was correct. The wolf held her down by her thighs. Tails tried to resist, but found that her body was incredibly weakened, easily being overcome by the wolf. "Hold still, crazy bitch," uttered the wolf. How rude!

Before anything could really happen, the door opened again. But instead of a silent creak, the door slammed opened and the hinges were broken off. This distracted the wolf, as he let go of Tails' inner thighs and stood to face the one who had abruptly came in.

This guy was an intruder, for the wolf said, "Hey! What the fuck are you doing here?" No response. From her blinded position, Tails heard a fight break out. Who would be crazy enough to fight a wolf head on, she could name a few.

It ended when a series of loud footsteps came into the room, followed by what sounded like someone impacting a metal object. The loser slumped, unconscious or otherwise. The winner, whoever it was, walked to Tails' position. She tried to smell who it was, but the air was thick with blood. The loser's blood, no doubt.

When the winner sat down on the bed just next to her, Tails braced for anything this guy might have up his sleeve. But she didn't have to, as the guy broke the hand cuffs that suspended her to the bed. Who was this guy?

Tails just had to know. "Who...who are you?"

"Gee, do you really have to ask that?"

Just the answer she was looking for. Knowing she no longer had to fight to stay awake, Tails allowed her body to collapse on the ambiguous figure that had saved her. She was caught and held for a moment, the figure wondering if she alright, and then she was carried out the door in his arms.

"You didn't have to step in, Anth. I had him," said Sonic with Tails in his arms. They were walking out the building that they had tracked the vixen down to. Anth, currently in one of his crazy new mechs, followed Sonic towards Anth's blackish van.

The mech now started to walk by Sonic. "Yeah, well, this thing can kick some ass. We needed to get Tails out of there, not polka with a rinky dink wolf," replied the zombie. Once again, Anth was right; Tails was the first priority. 'That wolf was tough,' thought Sonic, 'That kick I gave him should have at least knocked him out. But it just merely stunned him for a moment.'

It was winter in Illinois. Sonic had a blanket wrapped around Tails so she wouldn't freeze. Not that she would in 5 seconds of being exposed to the cold air. She had fur. But that was just it. Tails' fur was not as thick as everyone thought. There was fur, but only so much. And the individual hairs weren't hollow, so only a limited amount of heat could be kept. The only real spot on the fox that had any more fur at all was the hair on her head. Hair that just made it past her neck in two parts that resemble her own tails. What lovely yellow fur, everyone had thought.

"What took you so long?" a voice resounded. It had come from the van.

"The usual. Run in to the rescue, some idiot gets in the way, we fight, I'm winning, then Anth comes in and kills him. His brains are all over the floor in there," said Sonic, "did you have enough fun, Shadow?"

Shadow was nothing special. Black jacket, black pants, yada yada. He never paid much heed to the weather, be it hot or cold. He was the "Ultimate Life form", after all. "Well, let's just get going already," said Shadow. When he noticed his rival was getting in the van with the unconscious Tails, he actually felt shocked.

"What the fuck? Sonic, don't tell me you're not going to demean yourself by riding in that slow van! Do girls always have some kind of an effect on you?"

Sonic adopted a sly look. "Oh, you mean like the kind of effect Cosmo had on you?"

Shadow blushed a little to this. "W-What do you mean!"

Activating the "car mode" of his mech, Anth decided that this was the time to act like himself. "Ya know, when Cosmo was like, 'Shadow! Please, you have to find Tails!' and you were like, 'Don't worry, we'll find her,' and you held her hands while saying that."

"Shut up, Anth!"

"That's what I thought. Hey Chris, we're all set!"

Ahhh, Chris Thorndyke. Sonic's alleged human friend. Now Chris runs his family's company. But even now, he sneaks off to haggle around with Sonic and the others.

With just a thumbs up from Chris, the van drove off with Anth's mech and Shadow in tow.

A nightmare flashed through Tails' mind while she slept. The usual one where a random villain comes out from nowhere to do something evil and stuff. Today's edition was Black Doom.

The evil overlord said nothing, hovering meters above the ground. He had an almost religious look about him, what with all the ridiculous amulets and ornaments hanging from his person like dredlocks.

Black Doom just made a simple hand gesture, and with that, Tails looked to where the alien's hand showed. His army of Black Arms aliens came from the darkness that surrounded them. Their crimson hands and feet coalesced with the darkness. Symbiotic, almost.

Then a massive beast arose from the bottom of the endless, omni present darkness. It was a plump creature, same race as the Black Arms around Tails. It flew on wings that amazingly supported it's weight, and it had one single, yellow eye above a mouth that had flaps with teeth on the sides. Black Doom pointed at Tails, and the monster flew slowly towards her.

"Black Bull, devour this pathetic mortal," came from Black Doom.

Try as she might, Tails could still not move. As the monster reached her, Tails heard Black Doom say, "You fool. You will die along with all of the humans on this planet."

Then the usual happened; as Tails was about to be devoured, a bright light flashed and destroyed the darkness, Black Doom and all.

Seconds afterward, Tails said, "Thanks again, Illumina."

On the brink of waking up, Tails heard a reply from Illumina, obscured by her waking, but Tails knew that it was "Your welcome," or something to that effect.

Tails woke up with a little shock. Great darkness, then great light...couldn't the queen of all dreams make this a little less stressful?

She woke to find her expected hero, Sonic, cradling her hand. My, was he glad to see her ok!

Tails tried to sit up, only to have Sonic gently push her back down, saying, "Easy. Don't try to get up right now, buddy. Rest up for now, ok?"

Only a nod. Tails closed her eyes to make it appear that she was asleep again. But she was only fooling Sonic. Where was she now? A van. She remembered now. Anth had recently built a high tech van, with the approval of Chris and his company, as a prototype mobile lab. Tails felt her arm. A bandage. Blood sample. That can be the only logical explanation. Tails cringed a little.

Sonic wasn't fooled. He never was fooled. "So. You're not going to do as I tell you, huh? Oh well. I suppose that's alright," Sonic said, "But do you have any idea what they did to you?"

"N-...No..."

"I think I do." Sonic hesitated.

"What? Sonic...please tell me..."

"I...I..." He had to face it. Tails would NEVER make him say nothing of what happened.

"Well?"

"You...you were...raped."

And with that, Sonic noticed, tears began to form in his best friend's eyes, even though they were closed. With that, Tails pulled the blankets over herself. She needed to be strong, Tails thought, she wasn't a child anymore.

But that never mattered to Sonic whether if she was a little girl or what. Crying is normal, he thought. Sonic pulled down the covers from Tails' face, unchallenged, as Tails was still pretty weak.

Yep. Tears. He gently placed his hand on Tails' face and softly stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"It's alright. Everything's ok,"

"Sniff Ok...but Sonic...where are we heading?"

"Anth's old house. Turns out our old friend Dr. Eggman retired there."

Indeed Eggman had. It seemed like ages ago. Eggman announced that he was retiring. At first, everyone thought that this was just another ploy to let Sonic's guard down.

But it wasn't.

A few months passed, then a whole year. The only word they got from him were letters in the mail, describing what his new life is like in retirement. Decoe and Bocoe, Eggman's longtime robots, also went with the doctor, unable to live on his own due to his old age.

"So anyway...Tails, what does this computer mean?" Sonic referred to the small monitor that was perhaps the diagnostics machine.

'Always the dumb one, eh Sonic?' thought Tails, looking into the screen. "Whew!" she sighed; it said she was ok. She let Sonic know with a hug.

"I'll be fine, really!" said Tails, snuggling against the hedgehog's chest.

Of course he's blushing. After all, a _naked_ girl is hugging Sonic, after all. But that thought quickly subsided from his mind as he stroked her head. Before he could say anything, Tails had already fallen asleep again.

"Goodnight, Tails,"

Sonic laid the fox back on the bed (covered), and then fell asleep himself. But little did he know of the new blip that appeared on the screen. Then a new window came up, saying "WARNING! NEURAL ACTIVITY ALTERATION IS IN PROGRESS!" The window then closed down, as it was one of those annoying notices that appear at the top of the screen.

Stupid dial up...

Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Sonic's plucky adversary, has been trying to take over the world for as long as anyone can remember. Robots, machine, devices, deviants, anything the good doctor could think of. None have worked. So why did he retire? I guess he stopped being conceded or something.

Now living in Anth's old house, Ivo (as he now preferred to be called) has had to live alone with his longtime robots, Decoe and Bocoe. Whyyyyyy? 'Cuz about 3 years back, Dr. Eggman invented a virus that would cripple Sonic. Problem was, Anth had thought ahead and tampered it without him knowing, ruining Ivo's plan and crippling HIM instead.

Was he still inventing? Planning for whatever he has in the future? That is unknown. No one's seen him for a year. Bokkun no longer follows Ivo, as the old man said that he should follow his own path, rather then let an old coot decide it for him.

A few hours ago, Ivo had received word that Sonic and his pals would be stopping by for the first time in the year of his retirement. Now all he had to do was wait, and they'd be dropping by.

'Just like old times," Ivo thought to himself, 'They're still coming to me.'

"'I'll come pick you guys up as soon as I find Tails.' Sonic says, 'I have to find my best buddy,' he said," Amy complained, "well couldn't he just hurry up a little more?"

Cream, Amy, Cosmo and Blaze were waiting at the cafe' near a Wal-Mart Supercenter for Sonic to return. Why were they in a cafe'? One, it's cold out. Two, Amy and Cream just went shopping. Three, Blaze was kindly asked to death by Cream to join them. She didn't really mind, if not for Amy.

Thing was, Amy still had her infatuation for her "little Sonikku". How are we not surprised? However, Blaze was also a little infatuated herself, and as you may have already guessed, Amy and Blaze don't really get along very well. In fact, you might say they even compete for Sonic's attention. Thankfully, an argument has never become a fight so far. Let's hope it never comes to that.

Cosmo of course was worried about Tails. What was taking them so long? Was she ok? None of them knew. At least for now. And exactly what was in those bags, anyway?

A few more minutes later, they heard someone come in. In their back part of the cafe', they couldn't see who had just come in. They were assured by the cafe' owner, Mr. McGougan, when he greeted the customer in his usual, hazy voice.

"Hey, Shad, good ta see ya," said Mr. McGougan, "Ya lookin' for your friends? They're in the back over there."

"Hmph," was Shadow's answer.

"You gonna order somethin'? 'Cuz all they got was coffee. They got one for you, but I'm not sure if you're a late' fan..."

"I'll let you know when I get back."

"No problem."

Cream was the first to hear. Rabbit ears and all. Sitting next to Cosmo, the bunny pulled on her neighbor's sleeve and said, "Hey! Shadow's here!" Cosmo gasped, and the aforementioned questions buzzed through her mind like bees. Funny story behind that, as occasionally on sunny, warm days, bees are sometimes attracted to the flowers on Cosmo's head.

Everyone directed their attention towards the approaching Shadow. Of their table of four, Shadow walked over to an adjacent table and sat down, looking out the window with his feet on the table.

Eventually, Shadow thought, someone had to break the silence. Amy, ever the impulsive one, did so.

"Hey Shadow? Where's Sonic? He said he'd be here?" exploded Amy.

"Hmph. He's here. Sonic just fell asleep in the back of the van is all."

_Ding a ling a ling _went the bell set upon the door, signaling Anth and Chris' arrival. Mr. McGougan greeted them, and the two sat down at the table Shadow was at, opposite of him of course.

"Anth, how long do we have?" asked Shadow.

"I don't know. 20 minutes I guess," was his reply.

"Then how about we go early?"

The Shad got up and was about to leave, but he was stopped by Amy. Once again. Her hammer drawn. Now, Shadow couldn't read minds, but he knew what was coming. She was going to ask what the hell happened, or face the wrath of the hammer.

But that never happened, amazingly.

Cosmo stepped between them and gently forced hammer down. She then turned to Shadow and placed her hand on her chest, where the gem used to be. But not anymore.

To Shad, he never really thought much about the flower girl. But when he did, Shad couldn't help but think she was cute, even when staring at her right now. Ironically, the question came from Cosmo instead.

"Shadow, please, is Tails ok? What happened?"

What to say? Shadow didn't even know what had happened to Tails. Sonic would be the only one who knew. But Cosmo looked like she needed to be reassured right now. Maybe Shadow was right. Maybe girls really DO have an affect on one's self. In order to assure her more effectively, Shadow held Cosmo's hands and said, "She's just fine. I'm sorry, I have no idea what happened. I'm sure Sonic will tell us what happened, as soon as that bonehead wakes up."

Cosmo slightly smiled, not knowing if she should believe him or not. Regardless, Shadow let go of her hands and walked off towards the van. Anth got up quickly and pitter-pattered after Shadow.

"Waaait up there, Shad-Man. That blue boy can't understand tech lingo! I gotta check the computer in there!" Anth exclaimed.

Shadow stopped abruptly before the van, whilst Anth was getting in the back way. The double-doors opened, Anth said, "Yep. He's a-snoozin' alright. Going to have to check the computer myself."

He wasn't as smart as Anth, but Shadow could still operate machinery. Anth heard his own mech activate.

"What the heck, Shadow? Now I KNOW you don't like my inventions, so what the heck are you going to do with that mech?"

"Anth, there's not enough room in that van for all of us. You can sit in the back with Sonic and Tails, the girls will sit in the back next to Chris, Amy in front to avoid a fight, and Cosmo can sit here with me. You DO have an autopsy to do, after all."

The zombie was smart alright, but for the first time in a long while, he was stumped. But like always, Anth just shrugged and paid it no heed. "Sure. Whatever floats your boat," said Anth, "Just don't wreck it, Shadow. I know how reckless you can be in a vehicle, and I don't want you doing any crazy stuff on my mech, even so if Cosmo is going to ride with you. AND it's only a one-seater, making that harder on you."

Shadow shrugged. "Me? Wreck it? Never. And not with Cosmo. I'll go easy," he said, then silently spake, "Especially not with Cosmo..."

Anth really doubted it. But then again, flowers float, hedgehogs' faces are the emergency brake.

18124 Bypass Road. Anth's old house. It would have been the first time in decades since he had even _seen_ it. Going through this thought in his zombie-warped brain, Anth went through all of the data on the computer in the van, which was on it's way to the house.

Everything was okie dokie day, Anth thought, everything was fine. Except for one thing at the bottom right hand corner of his computer screen. A little, red police light that probably meant "emergency" had the number "one" on the bottom left tip of the bulb.

"Eh? What's this?" Anth puzzled, figuring everything was alright until now, "When did this get here?"

He clicked on it, opening up a report on the warning. Anth's eyes widened until his eyes literally fell out of their sockets and rolled all over the floor. He had read all the details of the notice, front to back. But as strange as Anth could go, he didn't frown or scowl. Instead, a flickering smile turned into a grin.

"Looks like little Tails is going to get the experience of her lifetime earlier then we'd all thought," he sneered.

_Ding Dong!_ Went the doorbell. Decoe, the nearest to the door, peaked through the eye hole and asked who it was.

A rather short man with a black, curly mustache stood at the doorway. He was holding a box of sorts, what kind Decoe could never guess. "Package delivery, fer..." said the man, "'Dr. Evo Robuttnik' right here. Is he in?" Decoe fumed. How dare this man get the Doctor's name wrong? He sounded like he got it wrong on purpose.

"His name is 'Ivo Robotnik', and yes, he's here," corrected Decoe.

The door was swung open, slamming Decoe into the wall. The man waltzed in like he owned the place...funny thing was, he _used_ to. Yep. It was Anth in disguise.

"Well then, I did get the right place. Come on in, everyone, Doctor's playing hide and seek!" said Anth, getting rid of his obscure disguise. Ivo came 'round the corner, unaware that he just ran over Anth. He had leaned over to pick up a penny. Typical Anth.

Ivo took notice. "Eh? Did I hit something?" His voice had changed greatly. No longer that booming voice that often announced his name or whatever plan or machine was up his long sleeves. It was now much older and quite calm for Robotnik. And somewhat tired, as well. That's what you get for yelling in your early 50's.

In came everyone, first Sonic (carrying Tails), then everyone else. They stopped dead in their tracks at this new Ivo that they hadn't seen for way too long. Ivo's rich, brown, and downright silly brush mustache was now trimmed with white and grey, obviously from old age. Liver spots peppered the top of his bald head, the goggles now gone. His dark, awkward glasses remained, however, along with his silly pointy-pink nose.

But what about his outfit? Changed, completely. Now he wore a robe, showing that he must have slept recently, with small speckles of coffee dotted rarely around, somewhat dulling the blue of the robe. Probably to make himself seem more humble to Sonic, the same color as the hedgehog, as was the robe. A blanket was stretched across his lap. It was yellow. Another chance to humble.

Or maybe they showed how grateful he was to his long-denied friends.

Least to say, Sonic was speechless, and he just saved his best friend from further penetration. He was the first to speak. "So...am I really looking at Dr. Eggman, or did he step out?" cracked Sonic.

The old man laughed. "Oh ho ho! Of course I'm him! You haven't changed at all, those years. I'd thought that a year away you would at least say something that wasn't first a joke!" he said, then laughed again. Another change. No longer was it an evil laugh that indicated he was in the midst of a plan, but one that was heart felt and truly a humorous laugh.

Now Sonic was confused. Was this really Eggman? Of course. Just really, really different Eggman.

Ivo was perplexed. Why was Sonic carrying Tails in his arms? Was she alright? 'Alright,' Ivo thought to himself, 'Sonic and his pals aren't going to ruin ANOTHER one of my plans. This one is a good plan, not an evil one, so why does it already have complications?'

He had to know. "That's all and well, but what pre tell happened to Tails? Is she alright?" asked Ivo.

Sonic hesitated. Standing there just to outburst that Tails had been raped recently. Now THAT would ruin everything. So, he just told part of the truth.

"S-She's alright. Just the usual butt kicking and Tails was the damsel in distress as usual-" SMACK! Apparently, Tails was still awake and was listening to everything that was said. And Tails never liked being called the damsel in distress. And the back of her hand was enough to remind Sonic of that.

"Ouch! Tails, you're supposed to be asleep!"

"And listen to you call me a damsel in distress? I'm not some helpless princess, Sonic. Just...need a little help is all," scowled Tails.

Ivo inwardly laughed. It would seem that even though Tails had exited her crazy teen years, she was still one foot in there. But the formalities were over, as far as the old man saw, so it was time to get accommodated with the household they'd be staying in for a few days. How many, exactly? Hell, I don't know. Just read and find out!

Ivo cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Well, shall we get started?" asked Ivo.

Anth came out of nowhere. "Hey Sonic, I know my way around my own house, ya know, you, Tails and Cosmo, follow me to my old room. That's assuming Ivo didn't move the bed."

Tails had closed her eyes after slapping Sonic, so she had no idea where they were going, if not for Anth's outburst that said they were going to his old room. She braced for anything that might have remained in the zombie's old room. Surprisingly, Sonic didn't shiver or anything when she heard the door open, and opened her own eyes slightly to see what.

Anth walked into his old room, soaking in the memories. Tails whispered something in Sonic's ear, surprisingly not catching Anth's attention. Sonic laid Tails down on the bed in the room, and the bed had, surprisingly, Anth's old pillows and covers...and not a speck of dust or mold.

This concerned Sonic, so he asked why. "It's easy, Sonic," told Anth, "I was always this smart. Hell, back when I was 10, I had already created a special can of spray that can eliminate any odor, dust, mold, fungus, spores, and even preserve for over a long span of years. Also,..." and he went on.

They lost him. They lost Anth on that last sentence. Apparently, Anth was lost in his lecture, as he turned away to talk about his earliest creations. Sonic sat down on the bed next to Tails. Cosmo was, for one reason or another, interested in whatever Anth was talking about, and listened intently.

Leaning over, Sonic whispered, "May as well take a nap now, Tails, while Anth's still boring us to death." At that, Tails motioned for Sonic to lean over. Expecting a whisper, instead he got something else.

_Smooch!_

Sonic couldn't really believe it. Or maybe he could. Tails had lured him in for a kiss on the cheek. Blushing a little, he was wanting to know why.

"Thanks for saving me again, Sonic," whispered Tails.

"I thought you didn't like being the damsel in distress?"

"He he, no, but I wouldn't be much of a lady if I didn't thank my hero, would I?"

"I guess not."

Then it struck them both like an iron fist. Something, anyway...no physical object, either. It was more like...some sort of emotion, or longing, perhaps impulse. Whatever the case, the two best friends were lost in this emotion, gazing into each other's eyes. Slowly, their heads came closer to each other, Tails hand on Sonic's shoulder blade for support. Before their lips could meet, however, they pulled back after the both of the two heard a thump noise. They turned, and realized it was just Anth, acting like an idiot again. The numbskull fell on the floor, back down for some reason.

"And that's the way the cookie crumbles," he said in a fake Sean Connery accent.

Cosmo just stood there, her hand on her chin, contemplated whatever images Anth was dumping into her mind.

Anth got up, strechted to check for any loose limbs, and said, "Alright, no more sulking and the worrying, Sonic, you leave now. I have some business to take care of with these two. Very important. Now out you go, please."

Respecting their privacy, Sonic left.

"Now that he's gone, it's time to talk about the big picture; you're sexuality."

The two girlfriends made that one face. You know, THAT one. The "WTF?" face. That's the one. Not surprisingly, Anth was perplexed at their expressions.

"Whaaaaaat? Oh come on, you DID read my computer, right?"

Tails nodded.

"Then you read that it said that whatever drug those wolves put into you, you're brain is or perhaps WAS modified a little."

Cosmo became worried, as usual. "What do you mean? Is she going to be ok?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. BUT! Tails is going to be thinking a bit more differently for how long I don't know. What kind of brain differentiation, you ask? Why, the part in charge of instincts, that's what. In the next few days, sex is going to be a part of your life."

Tails could simply NOT believe what Anth had said. Though she had to; zombies can't lie. And even if Anth wasn't a zombie, he would not have lied, anyway.

"You mean she's...she's..."

"Yep. Going to lose what she has, I'm afraid. And not just her, but YOU, Cosmo!"

Now Tails was worried, and a little pissed off.

"WHAT? But I was the one who was injected! Only I should be affected, right!" the vulpes shouted.

Wasn't it obvious? Guess not. "I double checked the drug, and found out that it can pass onto plants if the affected person is in bodily contact within 24 hours of the initial exposure. Normally, plants would only, heck I don't know, encourage themselves to grow and fertilize. But since YOU, Cosmo, are a plant girl, you were affected, and my guess is that you're going to suffer the same consequences as Tails. If you could call them consequences," lectured Anth.

Did this discourage the Seedrian woman? Most certainly not, if not, only a little. Cosmo placed her hand on Tails' own gloved hand and spoke. "Well, I guess that cannot be too bad if we're both affected. That way, you still won't be alone, Tails," Cosmo continued.

"Now, I'm going to set up a little classroom here, and..." Anth got to work. From his closet--which he has not touched _in years_--he procured an overheard projector, quite a few plastic see-through sheets, a stand for the overhead, and a white overhead display and display stand.

As for Tails and Cosmo, Cosmo helped Tails out of the bed and both sat on the floor, intent on what Anth had to offer. The zombie set it up as quick as a flash, or however fast a flash was these days. Before you knew it, Anth's little "Sex Ed" class was ready.

"Now," Anth began, "As you can see here..."

And another lecture was underway. One that actually didn't bore the girls.

Then again, knowledge was something Tails and Cosmo longed for.

The door to Ivo's house rang again. Decoe, now ok, checked the door again. Looking through the hole, Decoe saw what appeared to be a moving mass of thick winter clothing. Hats, gloves, several coats, a pair of goggles, you name it, it was there. At first, Decoe had no idea if he should open it or not. Then a familiar voice called out.

"Hey Decoe! Open up! It's just us!"

"Who's 'us'?" asked Decoe, suspiciously.

Another figure pushed familiar voice guy out of the way, and said, familiar voice #2, a female, "Just open up, you bucket of bolts, I'm freezing here!"

Such utter selfishness, exempletory language, and tone, could only suggest that it was Rouge the bat. Judging by the apt of missing buzz noises, but capability of flight, Decoe knew that the other had to be Bokkun, former servant of the doctor. Decoe let them in quickly. But still, who was in the mountain of coats?

The door close, Blaze's sensitive ears picked up the door shutting and investigated.

"So Rouge," the cat asked, "what took you so long?"

The bat began to take off what _little_ winter wear she had, and answered, with her thumb pointing towards Mt. Winter Coat, "We would've been here sooner, if not for Mr. I-got-cold-blood and his 'need' to wear a ridiculous amount of clothes for winter."

There was only one guy as short as that particular guy--who was also cold blooded--that the only person it could have been was Espio. In less then a second, the mountain of gear fell to the floor. Just as quickly, Espio reappeared on top of it all.

"Well, sorry!" said Espio, "But unlike the rest of you, I have to keep my blood temperature regulated, lest I freeze to death."

"Then why don't you just ask Anth or Tails to invent a fucking high-tech suit for you to wear on this occasion?"

"Hmph. I'll put that on my list," said Espio, "So, where's ex-Eggman?"

"Yeah, where is old and ugly? It's been too long, and I haven't shaken a single jewel out of him for a whole year!"

Everyone around Rouge got that anime sweat droplet on their heads. Typical.

At least Shadow would be the only unselfish reason Rouge could be there, aside from all the others (though not as much as Shadow).

But somehow, I really doubt Rouge had a real reason for coming.

Later that night, AFTER Anth had finished his two hour lecture on Sex Ed (whether or not it was about Creating Positive Relationships or not), Tails was finding it hard to fall asleep, what with all the crazy "sexuality" Anth had just pounded into their minds. She found it weird of Anth--as usual--was not interested in sex at all. At ALL! Tails at least wanted to know if he was interested in someone.

Maybe it was the serum that was affecting her. Was it like a stimulant as well? Who knows. 'I wonder if Cosmo is finding it hard to sleep as well...' Tails thought to herself.

Well, you might say that...

Sleeping was getting hard for Cosmo. How long had she been up? The clock said about an hour. Thinking the same about Tails, she decided to pay her a little visit.

Anth--not requiring sleep for many reasons--noticed Cosmo walk to his former room.

Slowly, he went after her, quiet as a little church mouse. Until...well, snap, Anth thought. He knocked over two chairs trying to act like the Pink Panther.

Well, church mice can get very loud, actually.

The door opened, and it sounded a little louder to Tails' ears. Silently sniffing the air, Tails smelled the easily recognized fragrance of flowers.

Looks like the vixen never had to move from her place.

Cosmo shook Tails a little, wondering if she was asleep. Tails yawned. Tired, no doubt. "Y-yes? What is it?" Tails whispered.

"Tails, can you sleep at all?" was her reply.

Well, no. Tails let Cosmo know that. Cosmo sat down on the bed next to her friend.

"I wonder if it's that strange poison that affected us. Do you think it keeps us up?"

Tails sat up, then sat down next to Cosmo.

"Probably. If Anth's crazy lecture on sex isn't, that is!"

They both giggled. Making fun of Anth and whatever he was talking about always raised a smile. Or another lecture from Anth, whichever fit the bill.

Both the girls then looked at each other, that quickly changed to a stare. 'Oh no...' thought Tails, 'No way in HELL am I, of all people, going to be a lesbian! Maybe Rouge, but not me!'

Oh, burn.

Cosmo thought likewise. It's like they're telepathically linked, or something. 'What is this that I am feeling?' she thought, 'Attraction...towards Tails?'

Combined with the feeling Tails had experienced with Sonic, and the lesson Anth had told them, something happened...something...that felt wonderful.

'Alright,' Anth thought to himself, 'I set back up those chairs. Now it's time to see what she's up to. And they say I should stop sticking my nose in their business...'

Anth crept around every corner, every hallway, and missed every chance at knocking something over. He made not a sound, as quiet as a DEAD church mouse. Everything was flawless. Anth slowly, amazingly quietly, near silently creaked open the door. 'What were those two doing to make such noise?' Anth thought to himself, 'making love?'

He took a peak through the opening in the door.

'Wow,' Anth contemplated, 'What were the chances?'

What the hell were they thinking? What had come over them? Why are they both naked with each other? This wasn't a bathhouse!

That flared through Tails' mind ten fold. But each time, however, another, unfamiliar voice yelled back at it to stop.

And it did.

Tails had just taken off her friend's panties, revealing what she had seen in one of the short, sloppy sketches Anth had made for the overhead. But it was perfect. A smooth, hairless crevice that defined her puss. Why was it hairless, unlike hers? Alien thing, it must have.

Did that one thought stop the whole thing? Well, no, cuz this isn't "M" rated for no reason.

Cosmo was on the floor, pinned by Tails. What the hell was controlling her, should stop right now. But Cosmo thought that whoever was, however, should keep going.

She did the same, pulling off Tails panties from her own vantage point. There was thick fur just above Tails' hole, unlike her own, which was bare.

The very sight of it lit Cosmo's soul on fire. She was compelled to lick it. Which she did, by the way. As soon as Cosmo's tongue touched her sweet, Tails clenched her legs a little.

'Hey! That's no fair!' Tails thought, 'well, two can play at that!'

She lowered herself down to Cosmo's sweet.

"Let's see who gives in first," said Tails, "on three..."

Cosmo stopped licking for a moment to nod.

One...

Two...

Three!

Tails went as deep into Cosmo. Cosmo went as far as her tongue allowed into Tails' open.

GAAAGGHHH! Poetry...kicking...in...

_A wave splashed upon me. Was I at the beach? No. This sort of wave doesn't need a beach._

_But, it comes to you the same as a wave, though._

_Swift, sudden, forceful._

_That is the wave._

_But, the physical sense can feel this wave, but why are you not thrown back?_

_What was this wave? You're not wet. Not dripping. No sound of the ocean, or of the birds._

_So I ask you, Skull, one who has the knowledge of all. The Skull told me,_

_"It is passion, mortal one."_

My head hurts...

Anyway, after about 5 minutes of nonstop pleasurable licking, Tails thought by now that Cosmo would give up. After all, she was much more frail then the vixen.

But it seemed that Cosmo wasn't going to go out without a fight. Her tongue persevered inside her tight crevice, until Tails could take no more. 'Who cares about winning?' Tails thought, 'I'm gonna...gonna...'

With a short, small screech of ecstasy, Tails let loose her fluid all over Cosmo's face. The plant girls' tongue got as much that didn't fall down her face, tasting Tails.

What did it taste like? If it was bad, she thought, she certainly couldn't taste it now.

"Looks like I won," Cosmo half said, half whispered, "Now it's your turn."

Tails got up and flopped on the bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for Cosmo to appear. Well, something appeared! Before Tails could even think, the pussy was in her face again. REVENGE! she thought. Tails licked, Cosmo rubbed.

After Cosmo came all over Tails' own face, Cosmo got an idea.

"And now it's time for my true prize," Cosmo said, grinning, "For not saving me 11 years ago, Tails."

"It was bound to happen some day, right?" Tails asked the inevitable.

Indeed. 11 years ago, Cosmo died saving the universe, and Tails, who had promised to protect her newfound girlfriend, was helpless to save her. If not for Wave, they wouldn't be seeing each other right now (or making love, for that matter).

Cosmo lifted Tails' leg up and positioned both of their lubricated pussies in front of each other, and then rubbed them together. The two of them moaned with each passing movement, only adding up to the pressure that was once again building inside the both of them.

"Tails, I'm gonna-"

"I know! Ahhhh!"

They both cummed at the same time. If not by a little off.

Cosmo collapsed on top of her lesbian lover, both left gasping for air. Minutes that felt like endless hours of pleasure passed, in silence. Tails broke that silence, saying, "I guess this is only the beginning, Cosmo. If we're going to go through several days of sex, may as well explore every possible outcome, don't you think?"

Cosmo nodded. "Let's just hope no one is watching us," she said, "like Anth."

Anth continued to peep into the room with his best "WTF?" face on. "This is graphic..." Anth whispered to himself.

It was dawn.

Tails awoke to the morning daylight shining through the windows. She had no recollection of what happened last night. At least until she noticed a certain naked woman right next to her. All the memory from last night came back in an instant.

'I just...did it lesbian style...with Cosmo?' Tails thought, 'Holy shit! I'd better cover it up! We're all covered in this white stuff, AND we're both naked!'

As quick as a flash, Tails laid Cosmo on the floor (and put her clothes back on), wiped her up, covered her in a spare sheet, and went back to bed herself.

About an hour later, something new woke Tails up. She opened her eyes to see the familiar shape of Anth's head just before her own.

"Goooooooooooooood morning!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

A few minutes later--and a heck of a lot of Anth's parts strewn about as well--Tails sat grumbling next to Sonic, furthur to her right was Shadow and Cosmo. The only ones up.

Decoe came around about that time and asked, "So what was all the screaming about?"

Shadow, holding a comically shaking Cosmo's hand, replied, "Anth woke up these two in the usual manner of being a dumb ass. Tails tore off his arm and tossed it aside, right on top of Cosmo."

The flower girl shook still. In the hilarious kinda way. Her pacifistic nerves, combined with her apparent disliking for horror movies, and absolutely NO backbone when it comes to violence of any kind, well, that exerted some pressure on her. Ok, a HELL of a lot of pressure.

The door bell rung again. But this time, Shadow felt something strange.

"Don't answer that yet," he said, "I'll get it."

Shadow got up from the chair and holstered his gun (he's got a fire arm license), all the while letting go of Cosmo's hand. She stopped shaking.

Sonic was confused. "Hey, Shad, what're you doing? That could be-"

"Shut up!"

"Ok. Sheesh," said Sonic, "It's always mysteries with you."

Tails leaned over in her chair to whisper to Sonic. "Sonic, I have a bad feeling about this..."

He just stared at her. "Jeez, you too?"

A glare was her reply. Numb skull.

When Shadow got to the door, he heard a very faint, very quiet click. He knew exactly what that was.

"Get the fuck down!"

He jumped back, everyone ducked, and the door exploded! In came three armed, masked wolves, all bearing guns. Shadow ducked behind the table/counter next to Cosmo and shot, killing one of them. Shadow tossed a handgun to Sonic, who quickly declined.

"I wouldn't be caught dead with one of these," he said, "Decoe, you're not a pacifist, right?"

Sonic tossed it to Decoe, who fumbled it around a little, but then got a firm grip. The robot also grabbed a bottle of vodka just in case. Two more masked wolves came in through the windows behind them, both of them grabbed the hedgehogs with their rifles and attempted to strangle them. Shadow was clever, however, and jumped high enough into the air to smash the wolf against the ceiling, as well as being fatally skewered with his quills in the process.

Sonic was also clever, as he elbowed the wolf in the gut a couple of times and stuck the wolf's head into the broken window and slammed his head on the remainder of the window. Teamwork, he thought, and called for Tails. She nodded and did a mid-air kick that would make Chuck Norris proud and slammed him against the wall. Dead as well.

The remaining two wolves had reloaded, and they took cover and fired. Decoe was a horrible shot. But he got off one lucky one that hit a gun out of one of the wolf's hands. But that one pulled out a knife and snuck around the back. Decoe took notice of this. The vodka bottle in hand, he smashed it over the wolf's head when the bastard peeked around the corner. The glass shattered his head, as you would imagine.

The last wolf was gunned down by Shadow. He holstered his gun and tended to Cosmo, who shook a little. Shadow should not have done drugs.

A little while back, Shadow (who's working for the man now), was assigned to finding a drug ring. The only way to do that, he figured, was to get involved. After a quarter pound was in his system, he got to the inner rims of the drug ring, where he undid them from the inside. He never took a single dose. Ever again. But the remaining members of the gang swore revenge.

And the thing was, they were all wolves, save for a few.

He helped Cosmo to her feet. Shadow thought that he should never have gotten her involved. He should've never taken that job. But Cosmo would have said it was the right thing, if only it was just one criminal ring.

They both stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then heard a strange noise...like a ball was just thrown into the room.

Cosmo was the first to notice. And the noise was near them. "Shadow, look out!" Cosmo yelled, pushing Shadow and herself out of the way. The grenade's damage was minor thanks to her. But the wolf who threw it got away, saying, "You don't fuck with the Rad Wolves, Shadow!"

Rad Wolves...not only a mediocrely organized drug gang, but also, Anth could come up with a better name then that. And he's done some really good ones before.

Shadow said, "We'll get him next time."

Then he noticed that Cosmo was on top of him, holding on tight. She looked up at him, not a tear in sight, and she wasn't even shaking. Just light, normal breathing. Cosmo smiled and said, "Everyone's ok."

Shadow half-smiled back. "I wish I could say the same for the house, though."

Decoe looked all around, the place a bit of a mess, what with the blood and the marks left by bullets and the grenade. He started to complain. That is, until Anth walked in.

"What the hell is going on here? All the guns go off, there are dead guys here, and everyone comes to me about it all. I'll fix this if everyone'll shut up!" Anth said, "Shouldn't take me but a couple of hours."

"I'll take the brunt of this blow, Anth," admitted Shadow, pulling out a cell phone, "I gotta let my superiors know about this. If they attacked us here, then I'm damn well sure they've staked out their territory here."

Cosmo (politely) got off of Shad. Hopefully, GUN would help clean up the mess.

Well, of course they would, lest they lose their jobs.

"Anth," Tails said, "Who else is up?"

Anth's head swiveled 180 degrees on it's axis, and the head replied, "Everyone. They're now probably talking about it in the basement. Ya know, that's where _I_ was!"

"What's going on? Is everyone ok?" Cream asked in her night wear...ok, so it's a _little _on the short side on her. Teens these days...I think I'm the only one who's really in control here.

Rouge, however, was more concerned about...

"Who gives a shit? Anth's ALWAYS doing something retarded!" the bat retorted. Amy was wondering something a little differently.

"Who else is up there? I know who's down here..." Amy went over everyone, "Espio, Cream, Rouge, Chris, Bokkun, and..." she looked over at Blaze, who looked asleep. "And little miss ex-princess over there."

The cat "awoke" instantly to that.

"What was that, Pinky?"

"Oh, did I forget to add 'bitch' to your name?"

"I don't like that tone of voice of yours, Rose!"

"I don't like YOUR tone much different, Cat!"

Their skulls were bashed against each other, and the two "rivals" if you must, glared into each other's eyes with anger, hatred, and whatever negative emotion Darth Vader could influence them into.

Luckily, Chris intervened and managed to calm them down.

I was hoping for a cat fight. I mean, I brought my camera and everything!

Another plan, foiled. Another one of HIS plans, foiled.

The lead wolf--never really caught his name, he's just known as "Boss"--had seen too much failure. His gang, once so strong, was undone by GUN and that black hedgehog who worked for them.

But did that stop him and his coughretardedcough gang? Nope. Sadly, nope.

Wolves had, what do you call it, pride ya know. Pride is a sin, but to wolves, it's a virtue. And this "virtue" is what drives him to one day slay that hedgehog and his little pals. Hell, if not for his little girlfriend, he would be dead by now.

Maybe he should get rid of those girls. Teamwork, right? He thought on the run to his hideout at a rather quick pace, If he could split them up, tie 'em down, and take some hostages, then he could gain the upper hand and kill them all.

Yeah, he thought, that's just what I'll do!

Unfortunately for him, though, a familiar trio of feathery thieves were watching him. The wolf blindly whispered his plan, and the shortest yet apparently female one of the group had some sort of listening device.

"Get everything, sexy?"

"Oh grow up, dick head. And yes, I got every word. Now let's get to that house and see the old geezer."

"Maybe we can steal something while we're there? Red's not gonna be there to go head ta head with me. It'll be way too boring."

"Shut up, bird brain! That house is neutral territory! Anth used to live there. Who knows what kind of traps or gizmos zom-bag has set up?"

'He's cautious for once,' the female thought, 'he's just the boss, but not my type. He might have a chance if he didn't fuck every babe he came into contact with.'

"Let's get moving," the lead bird said, "I've got a feeling this is going to be one hell of a reunion!"

And with that, the three skedaddled.

Anth swept, and as he swept, he thought. A good idea came to mind. He knew exactly what would happen when he had finished.

GUN agents came, told Anth not to say anything, he flashed his license, and then it came to him. How, well, I don't really know.

He searched high, he searched low, but couldn't seem to find what he was looking for. Then the Babylon Rogues came in.

"Sorry we're late," said Jet, "We had, er, business to do."

"You mean steal, right?" predicted Amy, "that's all you ever do!"

Storm stepped up. "Nuh uh! We was, um, goin' after this wol-"

Jet smacked his hand over Storm's beak to shut him up.

"W-w-Walmart baggage handler! He stole our receipt to one of, uh, our boards, that's it. Took us hours to find him, but we got everything!" Jet lied.

Not convinced, but satisfied, Amy walked away. Anth was sweeping away, then he got an idea.

"Hey, you three!" he objected, "come here and help me look for this switch that I'm looking for!"

Wave sighed. "Sure, why not?" she said, unenthusiastically.

The swallow walked started off in the laundry room, where Bocoe was taking out some of the clothes out of the dryer.

"Nice and clean!" said the silver plumb robot.

Wave butted in. "Move over! Looking for a switch!"

Then Anth came in. "I remember now! I put it in here!" he exclaimed.

"Put what!" Wave and Bocoe both said.

"The switch! It's right here in the laundry room! You two get everyone together, I'll take care of this."

"If he even knows what he's doing," whispered Wave.

Apparently, Anth overheard.

"It's going to be fun for you guys," Anth retorted, "I've had this secret locked away for a long time, and it still should be nice and fresh."

Everyone was gathered near the laundry room. At Anth's request, they also brought the fruits of Amy and Cream's little shopping spree: six whole bags of swim gear! No foolin'!

Anth tightened his bowtie, not looking the slightest bit nervous (like he ever is, anyway). He cleared his throat, and spake.

"Behold!" Anth exclaimed, readying his finger for the switch, "My hidden surprise! Hidden JUST for this occasion!" He flicked the switch.

After about a moment of silence, something moved. No one know what. Then, Anth closed the pantry door.

"Take heed, mortals," he said, "To paradise!"

When he opened the pantry door again, this time, there was no pantry. Instead, there was a dark staircase. Whatever Anth hid, it was down there.

Rouge spoke up. "So what? It's just an extra basement."

"Not just any 'basement'," Anth said, unfazed, "but why don't you take a look down there? Take in that air, huh?"

Indeed. Tails was the first to notice.

"It smells...like...is that...water?" she said, sniffing the air a little to make sure. Anth held the door open and pointed down the staircase. "Take a peek, at least. You guys have fun down there. No way I can, cuz, well, you'll see. Working up here's good fun for me, though you may not know."

They walked down, one by one, until Ivo was the last one. He tapped Anth's shoulder and admitted that he was a paraplegic.

"Tsk tsk tsk," he said, actually saying the words, "that's just part of the fun. The floor down there is nice and soft, contrary to your belief."

With that, Anth pushed Ivo's wheel chair down the well of stairs, causing Ivo's chair to chase anyone left on the staircase. That was everyone.

"Ooops! S-sorry! Terribly sorry! Did I hit Charmy? Oouch, look out, Amy! Ahhh! I'll get you for this, Aaaaaaaaanth!"

"Have a great time! I'll be up here if you need me!"

The last thing Sonic remembered was walking first down the flight of stairs, then nearly getting killed by Ivo's out-of-control wheel chair. Ivo's chair knocked Sonic clear across the room, slamming against the wall, that clearly should have broken his spine at the very least. But it didn't. And this, of all things, perplexed him.

"What the? Wasn't I supposed to die just now? These walls, feel- Wooah!" Sonic nearly finished, if not for the fact that he land face first on the tiled floor. That, for some reason, didn't hurt either. He felt around the floor a bit, wondering what the floors and walls were made of.

Tails felt around, and she and Ivo both said at the same time,...

"They're made of rubber!"

"Not just any rubber, fellows!"

The guests turned to see a floating, robotic speaker. It started up, then continued. The voice was that of Anth's.

"Welcome to my deluxe secret swimming resort! It's chock full of all the stuff you need for a good getaway vacation! Here is the start: To the left is the girls' bathroom, to the right is the boys' bathroom!"

The whole place lit up. One side was pink, indicating girls, the right was light blue, indicating boys.

"Now, if you'll kindly go to your proper gender bathroom, I'll await you all on the other side! Now remember, no pushing, shoving, and if you're going to fight, be sure to let me know first, cuz I need to know how big a hospital bill I'll need! Oh, and before I forget, the bathrooms double as a locker room!"

The little speaker flew off through the boys' bathroom, and presumably out the other side. Sonic traded looks with his best friend, who in turn shrugged.

"Guess we'll just have to check it out at least," suggested Tails.

"All right!" exclaimed everyone.

Minutes later, Sonic was the first to get to the other side of the locker/bathroom.

"Ta da!" he said.

Then Shadow. He bumped into Sonic. Then Jet. He bumped into Sonic, too. They were just a toe's distance away from the wide pool.

Then came Storm.

He bumped into the trio of collided rivals and they all fell into the pool. The splash that resulted got everyone else wet. And by everyone, I mean the girls.

Tails wiped some of the water off her face and said, "Hey!"

It had been a while, but Sonic managed to float. Years ago, he had learned to swim. But only so well. As in, not very well. He can keep himself afloat, and swim underwater a bit, but that's about it. Shadow was there when Sonic was learning (or you might say he was part of the class), so he knows as well.

The Rogues...are birds. They can swim. Hawks have powers...you just need to pay attention...they ARE POWERFUL!

Hides in the corner shaking They...are...like gods in the sky...

15 minutes later...

Ok, I'm better now. Anyhoo, Storm can swim because his empty head makes him float.

Oh, that's right. I went there. 2 for me, zip for them. I'm on fire!

Not liking the way they got in, Sonic and the other three were pulled out of the water. Sonic took notice of his helper. His best friend, Tails. She wore a blue bikini that was the same kind of blue as Sonic was! And it revealed so much of Tails that made the hedgehog blush a little. He couldn't help but stare.

Shadow was helped out by Cosmo and Rouge. Half dazed, Shadow noticed the ever somber Cosmo wasn't as revealing as all the others, her back was quite noticeable. Rouge, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. Any more and she would have been naked.

It took not one, but _three_ to pull Storm out. Blaze--wearing a life guard outfit--helped out. Cream wore another, sexy teen thing. 'Nuff said. Amy's was quite similar to Cream's bikini. Such friends.

Let me guess; you think Wave helped Jet out, don't you? Well, you're wrong. She just let him sit there and stew.

"Hey!" complained the hawk, "why aren't you going to help me out?"

"Because, you're a pervert!" Wave replied with her arms crossed.

She wore only a bikini version of her normal attire. Whatever the reason they were shopping for clothes in the middle of winter is beyond me. Strange coincedence, eh?

There were vending machines, the food in them untouched by germs and bacteria, two bathrooms, a sauna, two lesser pools (kiddies like the little pools), and two hot tub pools (forgot what those are called).

It was truly paradise. The only thing about it was that _Anth_ made the mini resort. And Sonic never really thought ill of the zombie. Only Rouge seemed to.

Ivo, Chris, and the two robots decided to hit the hot tub. That must feel nice. It's been a while since I was ever in one of those.

Everyone else was just hanging out.

Sonic was especially so. He just sat on the edge of the water, looking into the water. He remembered how many times water had nearly killed him. Too many times. Then he learned how to swim, and had officially become fearless. Tails noticed him, and, looking at the diving board, got an idea.

She would get the hedgehog to dive in. Something he had NEVER done before. And Tails had an ace up her sleeve. Or maybe a Joker...I don' know. She picked up a loose penny (probably dropped by Anth years ago) and tossed it at Sonic. It binked off of his head and he got into a fighting position.

"It's ok, Sonic," assured Tails, "That was me."

"Oh, ok," Sonic said, relaxing himself, "but just say 'hey' next time, alright?"

"Ok. Say...do you think my bikini looks cute?"

Sonic blushed. "W-w-waaaaahh?"

He couldn't help but stare. It fit Tails perfectly. And it was blue. The same color blue he himself was. Tails walked over to him seductively.

The blue hedgehog blushed even more. The swaying of Tails beautiful body, the golden shine of her fur, and her graceful tails of course. She wouldn't be "Tails" without them. And my, how big they've gotten! Each of her two tails were now almost as long as she was tall! And thick with fur, as well. They were like fluffy, long, white-tipped pillows attached to her.

But unlike her childhood, her tails had grown much more realistic. At the start of her tails, they were thin, fur close to the skin. Then, as the tails progressed, got thicker with fur.

To Sonic, Tails couldn't be more beautiful. Such a kind expression on her face. Was she up to something?

She stopped just before Sonic, then the fox's "female sexuality" started to kick in again. Tails seductively placed her ungloved hand ("No gloves in the pool area!") and drew imaginary circles on Sonic's bare chest. By now, Sonic could be mistaken for Knuckles.

'What's she doing?' he thought, 'Is she hitting on me?"

Tails looked up at him. "Hey Sonic," she began, "let's say you and me go over to the diving boards together?"

Sonic gulped.

"Uhh...T-Tails, what are you?..."

Tails shifted up close enough that Sonic felt a pair of softies against him. Her face was close to his again, and she whispered, "And what about our kiss?"

Somehow--and someway--Sonic regained his cool.

"Certainly. I've never dove into the water before. Can't be scarier then anything we've never encountered. Right?"

In some way, this triggered excitement inside Tails. She pulled back, Prower-smiled, and made a little, excitement filled hop in the air.

"Yeah! Come on, Sonic!" she hollered. She grabbed Sonic's hands and flew him over to the diving boards. By the way, they are 20 meters high. :).

Shadow didn't really like swimming. But he did like to chill. And chillin' is what he is doing to the max. With sunglasses. He can't chill without sunglasses.

The chameleon chilled (also with sunglasses) alongside him.

Turning his head to the side, Espio said, "So, I'm guessing you're after someone?"

"WHAT?" Shadow exasperated, "You think I LIKE one of them?"

Espio nodded.

"Shut up."

"Ten-four."

After a while, Espio got up and went somewhere. Hungry? Maybe. With this new privacy, Shadow pursued his hidden agenda; his interest in a particular girl.

Scanning the pool for his target, he caught site of the chick that he had feelings for. She noticed him--but didn't know that he was staring--and smiled.

That cute smile of hers.

He couldn't help but smile back. If not another half-smile.

She came straight towards him and sat down next to him. His little "crush" would be a good way to put it, smiled even more. For a little bit longer, there was silence. And his girl broke that silence.

"Shadow..." the girl started, "Is something the matter?"

"No."

"But...you're..."

"No."

"Shadow, you're-"

"I said no, ok!"

"But...SHADOW!"

The girl covered Shadow with her body as a shield, and a bouncy volley ball made impact on her back. It was too much--she was a flower, after all.

Once again, Cosmo had stepped in harm's way--even if a volley ball wouldn't cause much harm--for Shadow.

Least to say, Shadow was impressed. But that volley ball ricocheted off of Cosmo's back, leaving a deep red mark, causing both internal pain and harming her skin.

"Sorry 'bout that, little flower," said Wave, only a little apologetic (though quite heartfelt for the swallow), "that bat isn't going to spike that again, lest I kick her ass. But if she does, just _let_ it hit Shadow."

"No, I could never-"

"That's just it. You NEVER would want anyone to get hurt but yourself! That's what killed you, that's what's STILL hurting you now. Sometimes, ya gotta bite the bullet, but sometimes just stay away, got it?"

"Wave...I do not like that idea."

The swallow rolled her eyes. No matter how she tried, Wave could never break the flower. Guess aliens think a lot more differently then she thought. Wave walked off.

The pain now coming to it's fullest (I was hit in the back with a spiked ball once. It was horrible, next to the time I almost lost my leg in a boating accident no more then a few weeks before typing this sentence), Cosmo clenched her back in pain. A pain she could endure, but man that must suck.

Feeling concerned, Shadow asked if she would be ok. She said yes, Shadow knew, but her heart knew damn well that it hurt. So what did he do? Rubbed her back, that's what.

"S-Shadow?" Cosmo blushed a little. It felt nice, she thought, to have pain just rubbed away like that.

"What is it?"

"W-why are you..."

"And you're asking me why? I'll tell you. You endure way too much pain. Simply put, I've had enough. Let me get hit if it comes my way next time, save yourself the trouble," Shadow sincerly clarified.

"It didn't hurt that bad, though..."

"Like hell it didn't! I saw that expression on your face. You can't take much. You've got a will to take a bullet for someone, but don't have the physical stature to endure much. Hate to say this, but you're weak, just like everyone else."

Then the drug essence inside Cosmo--that was also in Tails--tingled her brain. _Cosmo, a weakling?_ Anger? None at all. Just shame. She knew not to feel those...how to put this..."dark" feelings that had once corrupted Darth Vader. Cosmo would not have it. It was time to get seductive, and so she smiled again. Except this time...

Shadow noticed a small change. "Cosmo...is something wrong? Well, other then the fact that you just got hit with a volley ball."

"So...you think I'm _weak_, huh?"

"Look, I'm not going to apologize, but-"

"Oh, you will alright." Cosmo did the one thing Shad thought she'd NEVER do. She turned around on her knees and brought their faces close.

"You want to see how strong I can be?"

"That's all I'm asking."

Sonic was lighter then he looked. And flying him to the 20 meter diving board was easy.

The two boards were parallel, only a few feet apart.

One...

Two...

Three!

They both jumped off of the diving boards at the same time. Tails did a flip, Sonic did the same at the exact same time. The two best friends were mirroring each other, Tails' tails flowing in the wind whilst Sonic's quills flowed just the same. In synchronization, they both dived into the water. Man, Sonic thought, that was easier and a lot less frightening then he had thought.

An invisible algaecide was in the water. No chlorein, which was good.

And with no chlorein, Sonic spotting a door near the very bottom of the pool. Diving pools are often times very deep, and this was no exception. Except this time, Anth appeared to have built a secret room behind that door. Tails, knowing that Sonic couldn't swim all that well, grabbed his hand and propelled them both with her tails towards the door.

The handle to the door came open quite easily underwater, with just a simple twist of Sonic's wrist. There was water in the room, as well. The door shut behind them, but when Sonic tried to open it again, it wouldn't budge.

He was almost out of air. And so was Tails. Sonic pulled with all that he was worth, but the door didn't move in the least. Great. His curiosity just got them killed.

Sonic turned to look at Tails, who had put her hand on her chest in concern. Both of them knew what they would say to each other right now.

_"I'm sorry, Tails."_

_"Sonic, it wasn't your fault alone. I'm to blame for this as well."_

That's what they would have said, at least. Sonic closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

Until of course, he felt something press against his lips.

Tails was kissing him. But, it was more then that, as Sonic felt his lungs fill with air again. As soon as a good sample of air was back in his lungs, he opened his eyes to see Tails pointing at a vent in the floor in the middle of the room.

There were large air bubbles coming out.

After both of them breathed in more then enough, they looked all around the room for something they could use to get out, and spotted a glass case that read, "In case you two are stuck in the room, please break this glass. And do it quick, because as soon as you break this glass, the air bubbles will stop."

What did it mean by "you two"? Did Anth know about Sonic and Tails getting stuck in the room? But, Anth was only 12 and alive when he built the place. And Anth had met Sonic AFTER he had become a zombie. Did Anth make some adjustments or something? No, that couldn't be it. The room had to be built for something...but what?

Sonic broke the glass. There were three buttons. Thinking quickly, as well as instinctively, he pushed the middle button. Before you could say, "Sean Connery is a lot cooler then Bruce Lee, because Bruce Lee can kick ass, but never played as James Bond, but Sean Connery has and has used really cool gadgets and gizmos and beat up big time boss dudes and has been to Russia more then once as James Bond in a movie called 'From Russia with Love', Sean wins every time.", the water drained out.

They coughed a little and breathed in new air, the vent appearing to lead outside.

Sonic glanced at Tails, her wet swim suit now becoming even more attractive. But he thought that that was the sort of thing he should push out of his mind for now. The point now was to figure out why Anth put a room like this in a pool.

The room was medium sized, about 10 ft. in length all around, and the ceiling was about 10 meters up.

Half of the room was divided, as one half was raised up about 3 ft. up, perhaps like some sort of bench on the wall. The door was on the raised side. Sonic sat next to the vixen, who was pondering about something.

The silence was finally broken by Tails.

"Sonic, do you have any idea why Anth would build a room like this one?" she asked.

"..."

"Sonic?"

"...I think I do."

Tails turned her head. "You do?"

"Yeah. Check out that third button."

Indeed. The label under the third button to the left said, "Robot Dolphin observation button".

After pushing it, Sonic sat down again next to Tails. The wall opposite the door--the entire wall--opened to reveal a massive tank filled with robot dolphins. They looked perfect in every way, despite being mechanical. It was the first time in years since they were activated, but that was not the case.

Tails scooted a little closer to her best friend. Not a glance from Sonic. She scooted again, this time though, her shoulder was in contact with his, and she felt the warmth of his skin.

And to Sonic, Tails' fur was nice and warm, despite once being in the water.

Anth's oldest invention, he had once said, was instantly drying water solvent. And it lasted just as long as humans did in a life time. He had apparently added it to the water when he first built the mini resort.

One of the robot dolphins got close to the observation window and made a nice sound with it's blow hole. Tails smiled at that. It sounded so beautiful to her fox ears. Sonic, whose own ears can pick up small sounds (though not as well as Tails' can), also admired the sound.

The dolphin made a sort of smile itself, it's eyes closing half way. Then it swam away, perhaps to go play with it's robot brothers and sisters.

The beautiful view, the majestic creature robots, the secrecy and privacy with another, these were all the clues Sonic needed to figure out what the room was about.

Anth was alive when he built the place, his personality was warped when he became a zombie. If Anth had made this room for the purpose it served now, as a zombie, then a disco ball would've come out of the ceiling, playing some sort of funky love song.

But alive Anth knew what he was doing when it came to the purpose.

Sonic smiled. He knew exactly what the room was for.

He felt proud of himself for figuring it out. He placed his right hand on the right side of Tails' bare waist, holding her to his shoulder.

Tails blushed this time. "S-Sonic?..."

"I just now found out the purpose of this room, bud."

"W-what?" Tails remarked, "You do? Can you tell me?"

"Yep," Sonic said, "the view is just magnificent. Don't you realize it yet? This room, the sign, the sight, it could only mean one thing."

"Can you tell me?"

"Yeah. This room is for...well, a room for lovers, I guess."

Tails really blushed now. Then the poison kicked in.

"Couples, huh?" she slyly said.

"Yep. Couples. Ya know, I don't have a girlfriend yet. Amy and Blaze are always fighting. I don't want to go out with one and anger the other."

"So...you wanna be mine?"

"I guess I don't really have a choice."

"Oh, Sonic..."

Tails rested her head on the crook of Sonic's shoulder. She closed her eyes and savored the moment.

They sat there and watched the dolphins mess around in the tank. Two friends became lovers that day, that moment, that very second.

_If love is a bug, I think you just got bitten._

_Don't worry, it happened to me too._

_I think it was the same as you._

_But why?_

_You're just my friend, not my soul mate._

_I've been with you almost my whole life._

_Can't we just be friends? Best friends?_

_I guess not._

_God has spoken. I love you._

_So All-Knowing Skull, I ask you, why my best friend?_

_The Skull spoke._

_"Because. Just because, mortal one. When it comes to lovers, you're supposed to be there for them._

_Have you not been there for her? Stayed with her through thick and thin?_

_Been there to comfort her? Went together to a special place?_

_Did you not promise to be their friend forever?_

_Silly mortal one. It could not be more obvious."_

A while passed. Sonic and Tails knew the moment had to end. After all, they were underwater, in a secret room. Tails figured out how to get out, and surfaced. It looked about time to pack it in for the day.

It was time to plan on where to find those wolves and take them out. For now, though, they would head upstairs to see if Anth had finished cleaning up the house.

They stood side-by-side, walking towards the exit. Sonic cast a glance towards Shadow. And not just him. He was already busy...

...locking lips with Cosmo.

Tails had thought of a lot things in her life. And Shadow and her best friend making love was a thought that would never cross her in a million years.

But then again, that kind of thing was not new.

The two lovers looked like they were having fun, at least. Sonic was also taking notice.

'So THAT'S what's been on his mind...' he thought, 'maybe we should show Shadow that secret room.'

Finding this romantic, the vixen held onto Sonic's arm and they continued walking.

"Our turn," she said.

And they were about to. Again. And they were stopped. Again. By a volleyball.

It smacked Sonic right across his face and knocked him to the ground in a comical daze. Wave ran over and put her hand behind her head.

"Whoops! Sorry 'bout that!" the bird said.

Ughh...the irony of it all...

A few hours later...everyone was finished with the little soire'. Ivo sat at his computer (the mother computer, located in his mini secret base, which was now no more then a workshop lab.)

The computer had come up with similar raping crimes, all committed by the same wolves. And none of them were other wolves. Note that they are all girls.

Caroline Gienko, cat girl...

Angelina Sudduth, yellow lab...

Joan la Decker, a human...

Vanessa Zata, a fellow fox...

Tom Cruise, a scientologist...

Well, that's about it if you include Tails.

All of the rapings took place in remote buildings that were either condemned or just not open.

Ivo checked out all of the locations, all in the same county. And if he didn't know better, Ivo could've sworn they all started to form some sort of symbol...

But that didn't matter. If these were wolves, they had territory. They just needed to...

That's it, thought Ivo. He printed off the map to the county with the scenes of the rapings marked out and moved his new Egg mobile to the other side of the room. The pod landed on a circle on the ground, and two robotic tongs picked up the pod, stuffed Ivo into a cannon, and launched him into another, ordinary automated wheel chair.

The old man was getting senile. Either that, or Anth had built it and Ivo was just using it.

Most likely the latter.

Tails walked down the hallway of the Babylon Rogues' airship. Wave had asked her to stop by and examine the poison that was affecting Tails and Cosmo's brains. Of course, Wave didn't know about the effects of the poison, so Tails went personally.

Wave met her in the middle of the corridor to their bedrooms. Tails heard the faintest sound of something repeatedly hitting the floor or something. Some huffing, too. What was going on in Jet's room?

As if reading her mind, Wave said, "Just ignore it."

Tails frowned. "What is it?"

"Jet being a pervert, that's what. He's banging ANOTHER girl! It's the same story every so often. Wonder who it is this time? Last time it was an eagle. The one before that was a crane. What next?

A few minutes more of complaining so fast, no one could understand what she was saying.

Tails sniffed the air. A swan. Definently a swan.

"Why isn't he dating you? I always thought you two would go out."

"Are you fucking kidding me? At first, yeah, he kinda liked me, but then that flirty flamingo came along and it was all downhill from there."

"So anyway, Wave, do you have any idea what the poison in me is about?"

Wave returned her calm.

"Well...hard to say...my computer said it was a neurotic drug. The only thing advanced enough would be Eggman's computer or that zombie's technology. Anything else wouldn't be good enough," said Wave.

Whew. She was none the wiser.

The huffing and pounding stopped. It was time to get the hell outta there. Wave grabbed Tails and dashed out the nearest exit; the window.

Tails' tails spun in a helicopter motion, slowing their decent to an eventual safe landing. Dusting off any glass that might have been on her, Wave gestured a so-long wave.

"I've gotta go see if Anth has any idea what that stuff is! See ya later, kiddo!" Wave teased.

All these years and Wave still called the vixen baby names. But kiddo seemed a bit much.

And I don't think "kiddo" would fit the bill if Wave knew about Tails and Sonic's new "relationship".

Anth stood in triumph at the newly cleaned house. He thought highly of himself once more, basking in his own glory. But then again, who else could've done it in just a few hours?

Just then Ivo's normal, electric wheelchair came into the room in quite a bit of a hurry.

The doctor huffed a little, freaked out by the ride he had taken a few moments before. Obviously, Anth had made the ride. "Huff, huff...Dammit...I'm getting too old for this..." Ivo said through labored breaths, "Anth, help me hatch a plan."

"For what?" the zombie replied.

"I think I know where the wolves' hideout is! And I'm not kidding, either. Listen, head down to my secret lab and we'll get things started!"

"Okie dokey day. Say...YOU have a secret lab once again? Too much, Doc. Too much."

Anth waltzed carefree after Ivo.

One hour later...

Sonic waited outside the door that had the "Keep out!" sign on it. Tails, Cream, and Espio were waiting as well.

Delays, delays, Sonic. He never liked waiting. For too long, anyway. He stood near the door, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Tails sat on the nearby table kicking her feet around softly. Nice and peaceful.

Well, except for Cream, that is.

"Pllllllleeeeeeeeease? Oh please show me some ninja magic, pleeeeeeeese!" begged Cream. She pulled on Espio's coat, practically offering herself to him.

"I said no. Ninja magic should only be used when necessary," said Espio, "not to amuse little bunnies."

Cream stood up in a polite huff. "'Little'? I'm 17!"

Espio didn't look up. "That's right. Why are you asking me to do magic, anyway? Shouldn't you be planning for your future?"

Cream acted all cute again. "Because magic is sooooo cool! Anth hardly ever uses magic cuz he sucks at it, and not everyone today uses magic. Isn't ninja magic the same as the kind Anth uses?"

Now this was something he could answer. Espio began.

"Well, not really. The magic I use is based around spiritual energies. Anth, however, has spirit, but he uses the stuff you might see in Dungeons and Dragons or whatever. Remember that one time he lit the oven on fire? I was there. He was trying to make it so that the ramen would be on the verge of...even I don't quite understand what he started to talk about at that point," Espio summarized.

But Cream wasn't there when he looked up. She wasn't anywhere. Judging from what he just told her, Espio had an idea of what she was doing. He sped off.

Tails looked up. "Teens..." she said.

"Glad you're out of your crazy years, huh?"

She smiled. "No teen here."

Game, set, match. Ivo and Anth's plan was flawless.

"And see this here, this building? We could place a group here, ya know? Survey everything from a distance," planned Anth.

Ivo rubbed his chin. "Splendid. Espio and...Wave, perhaps?"

"Grand. Enter here, they can watch from this window..."

I suppose you don't like this. I can see that you are bored. Let's skip that, shall we?...and yes, it's just another plan cover-up. :). That's me for ya.

"Everyone," Ivo announced, "I have an announcement to make! Please direct your attention to over here for a moment!"

A cricket started chirping. No one was even there.

Anth turned his head around a few times. "Guess we need to get them over here. Don't worry, I've got an idea."

He pulled a mega phone out of nowhere and turned it on high. Finally, he spoke.

"HEEEEEEEEY EVERYBODY! I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW, WE HAVE A PLAN READY! IF YOU DON'T COME HERE NOW, THEN WE'LL BLOW UP STATION SQUARE!"

Ivo looked at Anth. "Real smooth, knucklehead."

"They'll come runn- OMPH!"

Sonic grabbed Anth by his shirt collar and hoisted him next to Shadow, who tore off Anth's head.

"SHUT UP! JUST SAY YOU NEED US HERE!" yelled Shadow, REALLY pissed off, "I almost thought you were serious!"

Sonic pulled the four ear-sensitive girls, Rouge, Tails and Cream, and Blaze, all of them dazed out of their female minds.

"And your fucking megaphone knocked the girls out! We'll be lucky if they can hear when they wake up!" shouted the blue blur.

Anth was not deterred, even though his head was not on. "Oh quit worrying! I had it on level 2. It can't have burnt out their ears," Anth quoted.

Sonic, still fuming, let Anth go. He fell to the ground and his head fell off. Yet again. After re attaching it, Anth said, "Moving on, I was saying how we needed a plan to get rid of those drug dealing teen wolves, so..."

"We thought one up," finished Ivo, "and it's great, if I do say so myself."

Shadow looked up. "A plan? I could use a plan right now."

"It goes like this. First, we need teams..."

One Hour later...Side note, I've made bigger fan fiction then this.

And such, I've decided to split this into two parts. Wait for the next one, kay?

LegendaryWeresheep


	2. Second part

2nd part of the two part, Timeline Tales: Tails as a girl, is here! It's here! It's here!!!

Starting from where the first part left off, everyone was getting ready for...some plan, anyway.

Nonetheless, an hour passed.

"I can't stand all this waiting," the blue hedgehog stated. He wore a black ops suit that he had in case something like this had to happen.

But of course, he wasn't alone.

His best friend, Tails, was wearing a similar outfit. The only difference (besides the cleavage . ) is that it was made for a woman. Just the job description for a feisty Tails.

She spoke up, putting on her socks and dark colored shoes. "Be patient, Sonic. Anth will give the signal to go when we're all ready," Tails spake.

"I know, I know," replied Sonic, "I wish they'd just hurry it up, though."

Tails finished dressing and walked over to Sonic and leaned against the wall next to him.

"You know Anth. Slow and steady in plans, only his engineering is quick."

She stood before her subsequent boyfriend in silence. Her head was tilted almost as far as it would go. Shadow would be leaving soon, leaving her, leaving and perhaps to his own death in the process.

Hopefully, Cosmo thought, that would not be the case. The silence was long. The light of day pouring through the window, obscured by Shadow's height and black GUN ops uniform. Finally, Shadow spoke up.

"I'm leaving. If you want to say goodbye, now's your chance. I won't be back...for a while," smirked Shadow, who, after another long-seemed silence, said, "Cosmo?..."

The plant woman held her head firm in it's current position. What was she thinking? That was the first and only thing that was on the black hedgehog's mind. Obviously, Shadow thought, Cosmo was already worrying about him--and everyone who was going.

As if answering his mind, Cosmo spoke up. "Do you really have to kill all of them?"

A good question, if not a meager one.

"Because," Shadow said solemnly, "it's not like I want to. Those wolves...I've seen them from the inside out when I went under cover. They're all more then willing to operate the drug ring. The only ones that weren't willingly involved was my partner--that would be Rouge--and the only ones that weren't wolves. If I find anyone unwilling, however, I'll do what I can."

In one swift movement, Cosmo threw herself into Shadow's arms in the midst of the quiet. She had her arms around his arms. All he could really do was gently lay his head on hers.

"I won't be gone for too long. Unlike that fox, this is a promise I can keep."

Anth and his new mech stood in the distance at the top of a building not too far from the city district that had the wolves' hideout. Knowingly enough, it was dark out. The only light source available was Anth's console's bright screen lights, and even they were very visible in the night sky. Oh, and that full moon that was out tonight.

A glass dome came out of Anth's mech and shielded him from view, blocking out the lights that his consoles had created. As a matter of fact, he couldn't be seen even at daytime. That's Anth for ya. A genius in his own right.

A blip sounded. The zombie pushed a button on his controls and the screen turned semi black. The words "Voice Only" appeared. Along with it, came a voice. A voice that appeared to be Espio's.

"Anth, we're ready," the screen said, "let's hurry this up before-"

A ruffle was heard. Then a new voice came. "Aww, you can't tell me that you don't like me, cutie!"

Anth instantly recognized it as Wave's. Was it a bad idea to involve her? Probably, but Anth was never a complainer.

"Got that, Team 2. And remember, I'm 'The Professor'," Anth spoke.

"You and you're stupid codenames, Anth. Though I gotta admit, that's the least silly one yet," came Espio.

"Don't go too fast. I wanna be with my stud here!" came Wave's voice. Apparently now, she was started to fraternize Espio, as Anth heard a menagerie of noises from the speakers.

"Quit playing boyfriend and girlfriend and hold your position until I give the ok. Over and out," Anth finished. He has no idea that that "love" struggle was one sided. Espio was NOT interested in girls. Just like Anth.

And as far as I know, Espio is still a virgin.

"Dammit Wave, get off!"

"Oooh, how come you don't like me?"

"Because..." Espio slowed down, "because...Sigh...let's just take this relationship one step at a time."

"First it's hand holding, then it's hugging, then kissing, then passionate kissing, blah blah blah. I know how the ladder works," Wave said, "but let's skip hand holding and get right to the hugging and passionate kissing!"

In the darkness of the night, I'm having a hard time describing what the hell they're doing. But, let me get a flash light, and...GOOD GOD!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WAVE HOLDING!?!

Let's just get to the next scene, 'k?

"Now, off with your black ops shirt. I'm going in!"

Atop the same building that stood Anth's mech, he was met by Cosmo and Cream...

"Are they done yet?" asked Cream.

"No."

"Are they done yet?"

"No"

"Are they done yet?"

"No. Ask me something else."

"Will you show me magic?"

"Sure. Watch me pull a rabbit out of my hat."

The moon was all the way up into the sky. Would this moon power up the wolves? How the hell should I know?

Two dark silhouettes peered around the corner of Taylor and Madison street. Two wolves, silent as DEAD Church mice, patrolled the front of the building. It was so dark out, they were wearing black, AND they're wolves, making it near impossible to see them even in the moonlight.

That didn't deter these two silhouettes. The taller one gave the thumbs up, and a far off silhouette on top of a building got the signal. The far off one had an arm as long as could be, and it pointed towards the air. With one small, popping noise, it sent a small sphere hurtling into the air. It went over two buildings, then three.

After it passed the Wolf HQ, it finally fell to the ground in an abrupt stop. Latched onto the ground like a spider. The two wolves, now curious, leaned over to see what it was. After all, even THEY couldn't see very well tonight. But curiosity killed the wolf this time, a bright flare exploded from the sphere, blinding the victim wolves.

The two silhouettes that were closest joined with two more, and the taller ones snuck behind two of them and with one fell move, snapped their necks. The lupine losers slumped to the ground causing no hint of alarm to anything else. Another silhouette joined them and walked up near one the same size.

"Alright, let's get this over with," spoke Shadow.

"Wish I could say the same for those dummies," replied Sonic, "but I guess curiosity killed the cat here."

"Or wolves, in this case," quietly spoke Tails.

The remaining silhouette, Wave, just put her hand on her head and sighed. She walked to the steps of the building, pulled out some equipment, and it was game time.

Bumbling idiot teens. That's all Boss ever got. Ever. He lost some of his "finest" in a half assed attempt on that hedgehog's life.

_Which one?_ his soldiers would ask.

_I don't care! They're both in the way!_ he'd always reply. More or less, anyway. But he had more, this time. More of the drug.

The leader sat in his rolling chair in the middle of the room. Almost thoughtlessly, he took out a small vial of a greenish liquid and stared into it in wonder and wait. Waiting for what, though? He could see the future in all but the official sense. Thing was, he never really knew what he was waiting for.

'This serum...' he thought, 'this serum...drug, more like it...never knew what the fuck it does. I just know that it numbs the shit out of anything it is administered to. Don't know what happens afterward, don't give a fuck. But all I know is that that's all I'll need. I'll get this into those hedgehogs and then skin them when they wake up. All the more pleasurable.'

Of course, he realized, Sonic might be coming right this moment to finish him off. And of course, he was prepared.

"A little hijacking never hurt anyone," he sneered.

The mech looked abroad with a maximum of 300 yards of vision. Easily recognizing the blinding flare, Anth initiated phase 2.

Of course, he had fulfilled his promise. He had pulled Cream out of a hat and now sat on top of Anth. Was he attracted? No.

But he did get a close up of what she was wearing. Teens these days...

She wore a make-shift sorta Black Ops. outfit as well. Except for the fact that it _looked too small for her!_ As with her usual amount of "teen wear" as I'll call it, she looked more like she was giving Anth a lap dance. And maybe she was. Whatever it was, Anth was getting pissed.

He grew angry with every wiggle of her cute bunny ass, tail and all. "You have three seconds to stop moving your lil' rabbit ASS on my leg, otherwise I'm going to toss you and your skimpy clothes OFF this mech," Anth demanded.

"You mean like this?" Cream teased. She shifted, yet again, causing Anth to go red...with such anger. He hasn't "blushed" since he was alive.

And mind you, zombies don't get mad very often. As quick as a flash, he opened the glass dome of the machine and tossed her off like a fish gone bad and shut the dome as fast as she was cast out.

"Owww...Ok, I'll stop it," Cream apologized, "I'm sorry!"

"No more mech rides for the week for you, young lady."

"Ohhh, come on. Pllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?"

Cosmo leaned over Cream's head. She was still rubbing her buttocks from the fall unto the concrete floor. And she spoke.

"Umm...I don't think you can seduce Anth at all, Cream," said Cosmo.

"No kidding...owww..."

A little turn to the left, to the right, then _click._ The door would open. It was like this throughout the whole operation. They go in, the hedgehogs kill everyone in the room, Wave and Espio open the next door.

But of course, Anth had come up a better plan then that. Eventually, they'd have to split up.

Shadow and Sonic would go one way.

Espio and Wave would go another.

And Tails would find the breaker switch.

Ivo and Amy would be in Anth's van monitoring the situation. Blaze was in the driver's seat.

And you know where Anth and the other two were.

As for Rouge, Jet, Storm...I haven't the foggiest...

"You have ten seconds to pick that up," commanded Rouge.

Well, here's our answer.

"Y-yes ma'am!" the birds hastily replied. As I see it, they were doing extra cleaning work on the house.

Or, rather, the mess the two had made whilst at Anth's fantastic resort quite a few hours ago. "I want to see my beautiful face reflected in that rubbery floor when you're done!" scowled the bat. She cracked her whip on them again and the pair went even faster. Scrubbing the floor. Rouge doing the slave driving.

Yeah. Someone bribed her.

After about 5 minutes of non-stop ass kicking within the confines of the HQ, Tails found the breaker in the basement.

She wiped sweat from her brow (look, I know that I don't usually make them sweat, but, heh, this is another Timeline. Some rules are different) and opened the breaker casket.

'Now which one of these turns everything off? Hmmm...' Tails thought to herself.

So many breakers, so little time. She needed to flip the right ones in order to avoid a malfunction.

One flip, two flip, red flip, blue flip.

Little did she know of the little trap that had awaited her. Two greenish-colored eyes lit up on the other side of the room. Without so much as a warning, a security robot turned on and grabbed Tails. And before she could even think of what to do, the robot put a chloriform (forgot how you spell that) filled cloth over her mouth and she was out in seconds.

"Target, neutralized," the robot said, "now to report to the owner."

"What's taking that fox so long?" Wave wondered, "this door won't open unless the power to it has been taken out.

A blue flash ran away. Then came back. The lights, all of them, went out.

"I didn't see her on the way back. She could be in trouble," said Sonic.

He sighed. Damsel yet once again in distress. Nothing he hadn't done before. If he knew Tails enough, Sonic knew that she'd be just fine where she is. But then again, what if she's already dead? I mean, Katie Holmes had an encounter like that before, and before she knew it, Katie's second cousin was dead.

Wait, why was he thinking about Katie Holmes all of a sudden?

'Get it into gear, hedgehog!' Sonic thought, 'let's just check with this comms thing.' He tried, at least. "Tails, do you read me? Tails!?" Sonic spoke, "Are you there, Tails!? Say something, hon!!"

Shad and Espio gave that a little thought. _Did he just say "hon?"_

After a while of no reply (which was really only like a minute), something came from the talkie.

"S-Sonic..."

"Tails! Are you ok?!"

"Well, considering the fact that my arm is bleeding, I've only got one clip left, and I'm losing to a platoon of guard robots, I'm just fine."

"What!? Where are you?!"

"There's a secret passage under...auughh...under the stairs near the breaker. It's one of Eggman's old bases or something...ugh!...Sonic...hurry..."

Sonic pushed the button again, not knowing if Tails would hear him or not.

"We're coming, Tails. We're coming," he said, "you heard the lady. On me!"

She didn't know how long she could keep this up. Tails was in shape, but not strong. She managed to bandage her wounded arm. Tails thought to herself, damn, she could've avoided that energy shot. But nooooo, she was trying to escape.

Oh, and she was hit on her side, as well. The only "bandages" that she could get was from her own black ops. uniform, tearing it like Tarzan or something. Should she have told Sonic about her side? Maybe.

Tails hid behind several stacks of Eggman's old crates filled with...stuff. Maybe some ammo.

But what good was laser ammo when you have a hand gun? None at all.

The fox's breath was all but gone. Her wounds tiring her, and the constant robot chasing was no help, either. Guard robots are dumb, but if they catch you, consider yourself on the run with bullets or whatever else following you.

How long did she have? Luckily, a couple of hours. Unless a wolf decides to waltz about and take a look, it could be much less. Also luckily, she had taken out a few wolves on the way there. One with the gun, the other with a kick that sent him into the path of guard robot energy shots. Toast.

Exhaustion.

It knew no bounds.

Eggman's bases were always ridiculously big. Big enough to take Sonic a bit to get through the whole thing. Final Fortress was a real dozy. And Sonic had forgotten to ask Eggman how to get that thing in the air.

Then again, Metal Sonic had built the massive battleship.

How the wolves got in, no one really stopped to ask. But there was no time for questions for Tails Prower. She was on the lookout with a bleeding arm and the side of her waist was on fire. The situation was dire. Her Sonic was on his way, and so were the others.

"Keep it together, Tails," Tails reassured herself, "Sonic's coming. I just hope he gets here soon."

"I hope we get there soon," Wave said, "my feet are getting tired."

Espio sighed, "Quit complaining, we've still got work to do."

"Then YOU will have to carry me the rest of the way, Scaly."

"WHAT!?"

"That's right," Wave pouted, "and unless you want me to stay here, allby _myself_, then you're going to carry me there."

"Ooo...okay then. Just get on my back, then."

'Yes! It worked!' thought the sly swallow. She hopped on his back and nuzzled against his back. Espio already got the message that she liked him, so why fight it. Shadow took the time to laugh at this. "You've got yourself a leech, Espio!" he sputtered.

"Uuugggghhhh..."

"C'mon, Lover Lizard, let's go already!"

"Hmm. Alright then."

Then three sped off into the depths of Eggman's base. Sonic was running at an incredible pace, Shadow behind him, and Espio was somewhat behind, carrying the lovable Wave on his back. Sonic listened in on any sound, any at all that would make him aware of Tails' position.

Of course, wherever Tails was, she would be listening intently for THEM as well.

But this base...it was bigger then all of the others. It would take some time.

And time was something they didn't have.

Tails waited with thinning patience in her hiding spot behind the boxes. She could hear only the echoing of combat that had to be Sonic. But it was everywhere. Minutes passed, not a hedgehog in site.

So she decided to remember to when they first met. Or, rather, when she revealed to Sonic that Tails was a girl...

_5 years ago..._

_Sonic sped across the evergreen trees of Green Hill, every piece of it sparkled with a freedom that he had fought countless times to preserve._

_Tails ran behind him, "his" tails flying in the wind, propelling the fox forward almost as fast as Sonic._

_"I will keep trying for him, I will keep trying for him..." Tails repeated. This had been going on for days. "He" repeated that ever since...well, a few days ago._

_He stopped, and so did Tails. "What's wrong, Sonic?" Tails said. "He" sounded like he was purposely hiding "his" voice. Sonic had been suspicious of Tails for a while now. First, Tails wouldn't let them bathe together anymore. Now Tails is shopping WITH Amy. Sonic was never allowed to see what "he" was getting from the mall. _

_And why is Tails trying to sound like "he" has a low voice?_

_"Tails, it's ok if you have a high pitched voice, ya know. I mean, you're still 14. Just a couple more years before you have to actually grow up," Sonic finally spoke up._

_"He" began to fidget with "his" fingers a lot. "Um, well, uhh, it's just..." "he" stuttered._

_"I'm waiting!"_

_"It's, you see, uh...Sonic..."_

_"Yeeeeeeees?"_

_"Sonic, I'm so sorry..."_

_"Sorry about what?"_

_"I-I have been hiding this since I first met you."_

_"That's a long time. But you know, you can tell me anything you want. I don't care what it is. Unless you mean that Anth lost Cosmo's retainer again."_

_"N-no, it's not that. It's just..."_

_Tails grabbed "his" furry chest and gripped tightly. "He" RIPPED it off and tossed "his" own fur to the ground. _

_Sonic was stunned, to say the least. Staring down at the heap of what appeared to be a collection of wigs, he finally spoke, "T-Tails...YOU WERE FAKING YOUR OWN CHEST HAIR!!?!"_

_"Uhh...not quite, Sonic..." Tails said. "His" voice sound higher now...almost..._

_...like a girl._

_"T-Tails...you're a girl!?"_

_"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before. I just thought...you know...thought you wouldn't like a girl hanging around you. You remember Amy, right?"_

_Sure enough, Tails was wearing a nice, blue bra and matching panties. Apparently, SHE was blushing. But also, Sonic noticed, she was crying a little as well._

_"Tails..."_

_"Sonic, please don't yell. I'm sorry for lying to you all these years. I just thought you'd like having a boy as your best friend. Logically, you would."_

_Tails was really starting to cry now. _

_"I sniff just thought you'd sob be like my big brother sniff. I sniff I sniff..."_

_"What the heck are you talking about, Tails? Who gives a damn if you're a boy or a girl? I'd love you all the same."_

_At the blink of an eye, Sonic ran up to Tails and hugged her. _

_"By the way, you're quite wrong. LOGICALLY. If Anth was here, he'd go on forever about it. And you should know better that I'M A GUY!" Sonic soothed, stroking Tails hair. He was always suspicious of the hair as well._

_"Yep. Ya know what?"_

_"What? sniff"_

_She looked up at him with her welled up eyes, red from all of the tears. He had never actually held a girl up until now. Any sensible person would say right now that he liked it._

_"I think I like you better as a girl," smiled the hedgehog, "I love ya, 'little sis'."_

_Not a word. Tails buried her face into his chest again. _

Tails awoke from her trance with a tear in her eye. After she had imagined those last words Sonic had once spake, she looked up to see the blue boy staring right back at her.

"Are you alright, bud?" he asked, "I can see you got another wound while I was gone."

"Sonic!" Tails dazily exclaimed. And before he could say a word, she had already pulled the hedgehog into a strong embrace, like it was the first time she had seen him in years.

"Tails, hon, what the hell happened?"

"Long story."

"But what about these-"

"Longer story."

Sonic pulled away from Tails gently and looked around a little. He then said, "We split up. Lucky for us, huh? I said 'hon' in front of all of them and I think they might be getting a little suspicious."

"Soooooniiiiiic...you KNOW that eventually we'll have to tell them of our, ummm...'little secret'."

"I know, I know."

Sonic sighed. What would Amy think? How would she react!? And what about the cat, Blaze? She has a little temper problem. Sure she's supposed to keep her cool in order to keep her powers in check, but, THIS?...She just might blow up Wrigley Field. Already, the simple trip to Illinois had become complicated, difficult, and overall kinda dangerous.

Sonic smirked inwardly. Just the way he liked it.

Then he looked down and noticed that she had torn up her own sweater to bandage her wounds up. Sonic blushed a little at what the tears in her sweater had revealed. It was like swimming a few hours ago. This was it, Sonic thought, now it was time for that kiss.

Tails thought likewise, as she moved her head closer to his, and he did likewise. In his head, Sonic thought that someone--Anth, most likely--would come at the last minute and ruin the moment.

But for some reason, no one came. High and low. Not a sausage. They had it all to themselves. Finally, the hedgehog had planted his lips on those that belonged to his secret girlfriend. Tails gripped his shirt, and he squeezed her arms tightly.

'Well, our first kiss,' Sonic thought, 'her tongue tastes perfect.'

Shadow tore off the arm of a robot and shot the bot with it's own weapon. Too easy. He could've gotten to the core by now, but he was too busy looking for someone.

He had once said there might have been a wolf who was against the whole thing. And there was.

Heinz.

He was quite young compared to Shadow. Only about 20. He was only in this drug ring to help his sick mother, or so he said. GUN intelligence stated that Heinz was telling the truth, alright. Heinz was all with Shadow in the battle against the drug ring.

Shadow was going to keep his promise.

'If I were Heinz, where would I be?' Shadow thought to himself. Of course! Where else but the place were all of the drugs were? Heinz was always ordered to watch over them. Now, where was that every-lock key Anth made...

The black hedgehog found that particular room. He opened it, but his friend wasn't in there. This was bad. If he wasn't in that room, then...

Didn't get much time to think. He had another idea where he might be. The boss would know, and Shadow was prepared to kick his ass.

"Ohhhh, I can't take this anymore!" complained that certain pink hedgehog, "Sonic left me behind again!"

Blaze put her feet up on the steering wheel and leaned back in the seat. A very comfy seat. Anth was truly a genius who could make this cat purr.

"Cool off, Pinky," said Blaze, "I'm a little p'oed too, but we just have to sit this one out. This is between Shadow and-" She looked out the back of the van and noticed it had flung open off it's hinges. The Doctor was knocked out of his chair and onto the pavement. Blaze jumped out the back and helped Ivo back into his chair. "Crazy hedgehog..." Ivo said, "this brings back some silly memories."

"That crazy hedgehog is going to get herself killed, or worse, someone else."

Anth appeared out of nowhere again.

"Tell me about it! She didn't have to break the damn hinges!"

"Anth, where's your black mech thing?"

The zombie shrugged. "I don't know."

Nope. Windshield wipers. That one? Nope. CD player.

Cosmo couldn't get heads or tails on how to work Anth's mech. She was just looking for the light switch!

"Didja try that one?" Cream said. She snuck aboard with the plant girl, obviously. But hey, Anth just got out of the thing and said that he was getting that feeling in his gut. Sometimes, Cream thought, maybe Anth DIDN'T know what he did sometimes.

"Yes, that makes the seat warm up."

"How about this one?"

"AC. I think that's what it's called."

"Then let's tryyyyyyy...THIS ONE!" The bunny pushed a button the shape of a circle. A small disco ball came from the top-center of the mech and turned on. Then some nutty 70's love song started to play. "Typical Anth," they said in unison, and Cream pushed that button again, and the music stopped and disco ball away.

Cosmo tried another button, and, SUCCESS! Cream giggled in excitement.

"Yeah! He he he! Now, let's see...'first, put it into drive, and...'"

The mech awakened, and drove right off the roof and landed on it's feet. Exhilaration, the bunny thought, she now gets to co-pilot Anth's mech.

Blaze looked right to left. Nope. Anth didn't take the mech.

"So, how the heck did you get here?"

"Easy, I took the frickin' stairs!"

Ivo shuffled in his chair. "But that means..."

No sooner had Ivo started the consonant of the next word, a black humanoid mech was speeding down the barely lit streets towards them. "Oooooooo yeeeeeah. I forgot that those two were waiting near it when I left," said Anth.

"But Anth..." started Ivo, "it's heading right this way!"

Indeed it was. The mech then went into 3rd gear and sped towards the van at a much faster pace. Blaze grabbed hold of Ivo and vaulted the two of them out of the way, with Blaze and Ivo shouting "TAKE COVER!!"

Anth, however, didn't move. His eyes dilated and the mech comically went right through him, scattering his limbs around. The mech crashed into a nearby building and stopped altogether.

The shielded dome around the cockpit opened and smoldered a little, with Cosmo and Cream getting out, coughing a little.

This still could not stop Anth (or his torso and head, rather) from hopping over to the pair and began scolding the two for stealing his ride. Cosmo bowed many times apologetically, while Cream just sat down on the ground and fiddled around with her fingers.

"...and next time, crash it a little more professionally. I could make a lot better crashes then that! And believe me, I already have," said Anth, his limbs slowly reattaching themselves to his body in their proper places, "now get yourselves into the van whilst I fix the doors that Amy had damaged in her usual 'Sonic tantrums'. NOW!"

Anth was never usually one to get angry, but on the inside, he was still getting older, even though his physical features and voice suggest that he is still 12.

Cream got up and bowed--strangely enough, in exact unison--with Cosmo and the two hurried into the van.

Anth stuck his left arm back on and turned to Blaze and Ivo.

"Well? What the hell are you waiting for? You, Blaze, must go in there, kick Amy's ass and bring her back here. It's time you two settled things once and for all." stated Anth, to which Blaze replied, "Um, right." Blaze clenched her fist and threw off her coat, revealing a longer and more mature version of the dress she wore when she first met Sonic.

"We...must get this over with. Sonic is to choose only one of us, but we can't keep bickering forever. I'm going to pound that pink pest and show her that I'm worthy for Sonic," declared Blaze with determination in her eyes.

Ivo and Anth traded looks. "Oooookay, goodluck with that," said Anth, "now, where's my screw driver?"

5 minutes passed. Eventually, they had to stop. Sonic pulled away from Tails, gasping for air. They had made out for more then they should have. Stopping the wolves was a bigger priority then their relationship.

Duty before beauty, as Anth would usually say. But then again, Anth would complicate things by starting to ramble on to himself about heart being the most important, but then duty would be parallel, and that maybe beauty was just one notch lower, and what about law? If they were within the law, how big was law, exactly?...

...see what I mean? FOREVER!

Tails managed to force enough air into her lungs and say, "That...huff was great. Let's huff do it again sometime."

Her boyfriend was likewise. "Yeah," Sonic said, "LATER, remember that. We gotta go stop the leader of this pack of wolves before he dishes out even ONE more ounce of his sick white diamond stash. Don't you think so, hon?"

"He he, yeah. Just remember to call me 'Tails', or 'bud' around everyone else until the time comes. Now let's go. After you, handsome."

"Remember to stay behind me, sexy."

Sonic sped off, leaving a dust cloud in his wake. Tails spun her long tails and flew helicopter style after the hedgehog.

Lovers in live combat. How original, yet satisfying.

_"When you pick upon my shore, what do you see, mortal one?" the skull said to me._

_I don't quite understand why these two are here._

_There is a sword..._

_...and a rose by that sword._

_Did someone...die here? Fight a war?_

_He loved someone. Maybe this rose was his memento of her._

_The skull, so wise, knew my thoughts._

_"He fought by her side. Racial and gender does not border who fights in a war._

_His will to protect her may have perhaps saved her life, but not his own. _

_Some call this, 'foolish', but I think, neigh, I KNOW that this is..._

_beautiful, in every aspect of the word."_

_I knew his words well, that I did._

_I said to the skull, holding the rose to me as I did, maybe they met together in Heaven?_

_The skull would have smiled if it could._

_"That, I know for sure. _

_I see them together. Together in harmony. The war ended when he died, and the tears ended when she died. _

_The only reason why they aren't like me, is because there can only be one skull,_

_not two lovers who know all._

_Ahhh...but how I would give everything up to be with someone, forever, in Valhalla."_

"Ohh, when I get my hands on that hedgehog, I'm going to MAKE him understand this time!" bursted Amy, clobbering a robot with an improved hammer...with one hand.

Unlike the rest of them, Amy managed to find the entrance to the base. One minute after the other, the woman killed just about everything in her way. Even a lawn chair that had been conspicuously laid there.

She turned her head towards the sound of a steady blipping. A sign was there that read "Egg HQ Tour Map: You are Here. " and a pink dote represented where she was in the base. Eggy held tours? Hm. Must have really needed the money.

The woman thought to herself, she'd find her blue hunk of man even if she had to knock the pants off of every creature in the building.

Even the one in her way right this second. A young wolf. His back turned, the wolf looked both ways, wondering what the hell was going on. Without asking questions, without a thought, she swapped him aside with her hammer and sent him straight into the wall. He slumped, unconscious.

"That'll teach him to mess with my Sonic. Now, where is he?" Amy grumbled to herself.

If she would have looked, she would have noticed that the wolf's wallet had fallen out, and there was a badge in that wallet that read "GUN special operative" on it.

The cat didn't even have to fight. Pinky left a trail of devastation in her wake. Even Heinz. Luckily Blaze recognized him.

"What's her problem, as if I didn't know?" he asked, Blaze supporting him along the way she sped through every corridor.

"Sigh Her infatuation. She'll never win over Sonic if she keeps acting like a fan girl. What do you think she should do?"

Heinz took this a little personal and half closed his eyes. "Oh, so just because I'm a guy means that I know what a guy wants?" he said.

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"I've dated girls before, and you just come up to me and say that? First rule of guys: Don't say that question you just brought up. Guys like girls who know what they're doing. If they don't, BAM. Herpes. In the frickin' diamond shaped cup."

"...what the fuck are you talking about?"

"I don't know. She hit my pretty hard with that hammer."

"When I get to her, I'm going to kill her!"

"Woah, that's a little harsh."

At that moment of anger that had slipped through Blaze's mental barrier that kept her emotions in check, her hands--which supported Heinz's weight--started to burn. Very hot.

The wolf took notice. "Ahhh! FUCK! Cool off, girl. Shad told me about that temper you've got. Keep it under control, dammit!"

Just now realizing what she was doing, Blaze cooled off quickly.

"Let's just find her and get this over with."

"I hope I don't have to call the hospital for this broken rib."

"Nice that you dropped in, woof boy," said Shadow.

"Yeah. She really coulda just put me down, though," said Heinz. Looks like she just dropped him right when she saw Shadow.

Shadow chuckled. "Heh, yeah. She looked determined. So, I trust your...ya know."

Was he TRYING to be polite? "She's fine, now," Heinz said, "I'm working for GUN now. Same as you."

"But...you're not old enough! How-"

"Easy. I lied about my age. They didn't care, these dumb wolves don't know I'm double crossing them."

"Seems they rubbed off a little on you."

"Heh. Yeah..."

"Anyway, know what the boss is up to?"

"Nadda. He just stays in that back room there."

"Eggman's old 'throne room' I'm guessing?"

"You guessed correct, my friend."

"First things first, I'm getting you out of here."

"W-What!? Wait, Shadow!"

Too late. Shadow warped him out of there.

He warped back not but a few seconds later. Shadow only really used Chaos Control when he had to, nowadays. He was to eliminate _all_ of the wolves that stood in his way. He didn't really care less, but now his apparent girl really didn't like the idea.

"Cosmo...she's like the salt to my pepper...opposites," he said to no one in particular.

"...And the jelly to your peanut?...or, wait, how did that go?..."

Shadow had hoped he was hearing things. He chanced a look back and saw whom he hoped he didn't see.

Cosmo.

'Shit!' thought Shadow. He turned around and turned his hand into fist in such anger. _She must've touched him when he had warped back!_

"Umm, Shadow, I...I'm so-" Cosmo started.

"It's alright," he said through gritted teeth. He let go and seemingly calmed down.

"Shadow..."

Bad news. A moment after she said that, some sort of gas erupted from the nearby vents. Both were unconscious before they even realized it.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiit!" Heinz was warped into the van before you know it. "Jesus Christ, did he have to do THAT?! Ouuuch...Good thing this bed softened my fall..."

"Oooh!"

He was not alone.

"Uh, just where the hell am I?"

There was a young rabbit in the strange place as he. She fiddled with one of her ears, colored a sort of dark, vanilla color, save for the hair on her head that was tied into a pony tail (pony tail on a rabbit XD) that rested on her shoulder.

But what color were her eyes? They had no color, none that he could see in the dimly lit place.

And the outfit. Oooh the outfit. Was she wearing black? It was short, he could see her midriff! Heinz couldn't help but stare at her...he got this feeling she was staring back.

She spoke up. The young rabbit didn't have to speak too loud, as the room was pretty small.

Her voice was quite...TOO quite..."We're in a weirdo's high-tech van. He's cooky, kinda angry right now, but he's smart," she said.

Now, Heinz still didn't quite catch what she said. What van?

No matter. Girl, plus guy, plus privacy, well, Heinz was a ladies' man kinda guy himself, and she didn't look too younger then he.

Time to hit on a girl.

The rabbit sensed his thoughts...somehow, anyway...

_Where did this guy come from?_ Was basically the only thought in Cream's mind that she didn't want to her. A cute guy just somehow winds up in the back of the van. Anth already fixed the doors, and they were locked whist the zombie did who knows what.

Oh yeah, they left to rendezvous with Chris. After all, the last phase would need careful timing, and three of the greatest minds on Earth were all required for that.

So while the boys are away, it was time to play.

Cream sat on his lap whispered her name in his ear. He did likewise. Heinz...what a funny name, she thought. Then again, was hers any different?

Their faces came close to contact. Minutes later, some sort of noises could be heard from the van.

Anth walked casually down the hallway of Ivo's old "retirement" base.

'I wonder what that rabbit is up to,' Anth thought to himself, 'she better not be having sex in my van.'

The door opened, and inside, Chris was on the Mother Computer with the coordinates to the former Eggman base. Just what were they planning?

The zombie sat on the back end of the chair and loomed over Chris like an old dead oak, smiling.

"HEYA, CHRIS!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!! Anth, for the love of God, stop doing that!!"

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I have the coordinates locked down. When they're all done, we fire."

"Oh, you mean that big ass cannon core right there?"

Ivo flew in on an old Egg Mobile and began another one of his "Master Plan Speeches".

"This is the Egg Launcher! With this immense laser cannon, we can blow the whole entire base with just one shot!"

Anth raised an eyebrow and spoke. "And what of the surrounding buildings?"

"They're scheduled for demolition, anyway."

"Wow. Strange coincidence, eh?"

"Yep," said Chris.

It appeared that Ivo still took pride in his speeches. But still, something bothered him. "Where,..." the old scientist began, "is Cream? Not having sex in your van, I hope."

"If she IS, then I'll kick her ass!"

'Wow,' Cream thought, 'this guy doesn't tire easily.'

Sure, yeah, it was Cream's first time, but it didn't hurt. Strange, eh? The pressure within her was the only actual thing that bothered her, and even that was over shrouded by a pleasure that everyone was saying she was "too young for!" 'I'm seventeen, God Damn it! Isn't that PRACTICALLY 18? 21? Forty fucking seven!?'

Anger welled up inside her. Heinz took the time off of kissing her neck to answer to her shake of rage. "Something wrong?" he said.

Cream was a master at disguising her voice. "Ever taken your anger out on something?" she asked.

"All too often. Gettin' any ideas?"

She smiled somewhat deviously. "Yep." The rabbit lowered herself under the sheets in the bed.

"Hey, ever get the feeling that everyone else is having fun when you're not? Not that I'm not having fun, mind you."

"Nope. Hold still."

"That'll be hard. Oooohh..."

"This is SO not fun!" Sonic said.

Shadow, his alter ego-esk friend and Cosmo were just abducted right before his very eyes. And they were powerless to stop them.

This bad boy wolf was getting serious. Now he has Shadow and Cosmo in a hostage situation. And according to previous encounters, Boss wasn't going to go soft this time around, he'd most likely kill them as soon as he got the chance.

The only thing that remained right now was hope. Of course, it was the only thing that ever remained in such an escapade.

But not really. Sonic's had worse. Much worse.

Sonic and his girl waited (very impatiently) for the gas to subside. This special gas could knock them out in less then a few seconds. And a few seconds is something they didn't have.

"Tails, girl, how long is this gas going to keep spraying like this?" Sonic asked her.

"Not too much longer. It was built by Eggman, so I'd say only about 2 minutes tops."

"Why don't you...come over here for a minute then."

The vixen smiled. "Sure."

It would have been romantic if not for the sheer tackiness that always came with Eggman's bases.

Tonight was a good night, thought Heinz. Staring into the blank, black ceiling with one arm around the naked bunny beside him. Oh boy, if anyone found out about this, they'd BOTH be toast. Dead toast.

Cream, as the girl told him her name, shifted a little. No snoring, no other noise aside from the incredibly light breathing through their own nostrils. Hate to tuck and go, but if caught like this, he'd be in for it. As well as the girl. He tidied up, dressed up, and left right then and their. He had grabbed a map to the Ivo Estate whilst still in the van.

"At least I got an idea where they'll be," Heinz said to himself.

_Where am I? What am I?...I can hear them outside. Where I should be...Why..._'Why am I quoting perhaps the lamest lines ever said from that one anime?' Shadow wearily thought. Of course. He and Cosmo were just recently captured. But exactly, what were they in?

A glass cell, typical Eggman kind.

Cosmo was limp and unconscious next to him, but not for long. She soon stirred, and awoke.

"Ugh...S-Shadow...I'm sorry..." she apologized, sincere as always.

"Please, just be quite for a second whilst I...nevermind," replied Shadow.

There was Boss. Blonde, missing an eye, scar, black coat, grey fur, malicious look about him. Here it comes.

"Hey, asshole, long time no punch," Shadow quirked, "come to gloat?"

That smirky mouth, that over fashioned self of Shadow...Something about it really pissed the boss off. "Shove it, fuckhead. You know, when the other two get here, I'm just going to kill you all in the blink of an eye."

"Whatever. By the time you blink, you'll be dead."

"I wouldn't be so crude, if I were you. Who's that? Your bitch? Seems you've gotten soft, eh Shadow?"

"Hard enough to still kick your ass!"

Boss snapped his fingers, and with that, a new kind of gas came out from the vents in the cell. The two choked for a bit, then the gas disappeared.

Shadow smelled something, and it wasn't the gas.

Boss took out a vial full of a purplish liquid. Perhaps the drug? No. It was a different color. "This," said Boss, "is the only thing that can save you. That nerve gas is set to kill you in 5 minutes unless you get this in you. And drinking it won't help. Face it. You're fucked."

With that last word finished, Boss heard the door open.

He blinked.

And a red-and-white shoe came right across his face.

"Not as fucked as you're going to be!" exclaimed Sonic. He sent the wolf all the way to the wall, which was more then half the distance of the entire throne room.

Shadow, was not impressed. When was he ever? "You're late, Sonic," Shadow said, "GAH!! N...nerve gas..." he collapsed on the glass cell.

"T-Tails...S-Sonic...he has the...cure..." Cosmo managed, and fell to the floor as well.

This infuriated Sonic and Tails. Nerve gas!? Eggman has never stooped that low. A breakout of the stuff could kill thousands!

And breakouts have a high chance of happening in an Eggman lab with Sonic around.

For the first time in his life, Sonic actually showed his anger. Clenched fists, heavy breathing. "You're dead, wolf. Give us that vial, or you're dead for sure," he said through gritted teeth.

Tails was likewise angry. "Now!"

The wolf coughed, and slowly rose. "Well if it ain't the broad we screwed earlier. Come back for more? Least I could do before I kill you," he mocked, "nerve gas isn't my only weapon. Watch this shit!"

He pushed a button in his coat pocket and in a flash of bright light, a tacky red-and-black suit covered the wolf.

"Die, fuckers!"

Sonic stood firm. "Bring it on! Tails, you get those two free, I'll take this guy on!"

She nodded and headed over to a panel, which she started working on.

A staredown ensued. For about, I don't know, 2 seconds. Then, out of nowhere, the armored wolf shot a tazer from one of the arms, intended to his Sonic.

But it missed.

Instead, Sonic grabbed the tazer out of midair, and flung it back at him. In abhorrent screams of pain, Boss fell, presumably dead.

Sonic instantly stripped him of the vial and handed it to Tails.

_Light...where was all the light?_ 'I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood for a silly line like that,' the drug inside Cosmo spake, 'as long as I'm within you, I have near supreme influence. No funny business.'

'Ok.' Cosmo unconsciously replied to it.

Images flashed through her mind. From her eyes. Tails...then Shadow...then some evil looking Eggman robot. It didn't resemble any robot Eggman has ever made.

The nerve gas was cured, that was for sure. Cosmo could think clearer then before. And her head stopped throbbing.

Sonic was surprised by one of Eggman's robots for the first time in years. It didn't resemble anything the doctor had ever invented.

Whatever the case, it was fearsome, to say the least. The thing was...it looked alive, if anything. A roundish bulge section was behind the upper half of the robotic suit Sonic just subdued. It's spidery legs were the only things mechanical, aside from the top half of the damaged robot suit Boss wore...or was he still wearing it?

"Kill...you...all...die...die...diediediediediediedie!!" the corpse of Boss spoke. He wasn't quite alive, but it looked like his hatred of the hedgehogs was transferred into the machine, and it was feeding off of that emotion.

It had become clear that Eggman had not created this machine.

It was time to run, and to make a call. The massive form hunched back and grabbed Sonic at the speed of a thought. Sonic dropped the talkie and Tails caught it, giving it to a recovered Shadow. "You guys go ahead," yelled the blue captive, "just worry about yourselves. This thing won't kill me so easily!" Sonic grabbed the tazer from the corpse's hand and pulled the trigger, shocking them both.

"N-N-N-No-o-o-o-o-w-w-w-w-w!!!! G-G-G-Go-o-o-o!!!!" yelled Sonic, clearly in immense pain right now.

Tails hesitated at the command of his secret lover, whom she did not want to lose. It was time to make a run for it, she thought. Sonic told him to go, and now. "But Sonic!!...Ohhh...Don't die!"

With that, Shadow hoisted Cosmo unto his shoulders and sped off, Tails in pursuit.

"What in God's name is that thing, Doctor?" Chris asked Ivo.

Upon closer inspection, Ivo noticed what it was. Something...evil.

"I was afraid of this..."

"That doesn't sound good..."

Anth popped his head out of nowhere. "It's never good news with you, Doctor," he said, "so...what exactly is this 'thing' that Tails just described?"

"...Malebolagia."

"Whos bada ma what's it?"

"A demon. Years ago, when I was still after Sonic, I needed something, powerful, something...invincible. A demon, why not? I'm getting older. I summoned the demon by complete accident and made a robot out of it."

"But what's with the armor? He get bored or somethin'?"

"Malebolagia is, like all great demons, filled with a sort of endless rage. This negative emotion, along with it's unknown anger and hatred, literally hollowed out the robot. And without the circuitry, it couldn't move without a host body. Fearing it's power, I sealed it along with my base."

Chris objected. "The only thing strong enough," he said, "is the Egg Launcher. But Sonic's not out yet. What the hell should we do?"

"...shoot the damn cannon," said Ivo. His face was not visible.

"Doctor!"

"That thing is using Boss' hatred. If we can destroy it now, there will only be minor damage. If we hesitate, it'll get too powerful, and it's death then would cause a massive explosion. We're talking 10 of the entire planet, here. And I'm not going to have people die because of that." grimly said Ivo.

"But Sonic, he-"

"Bla bla bla. Said to go on without him. He ORDERED that. Sonic doesn't give orders, you know. He's planning to go out in style."

Chris looked back up at the screen.

"Sonic..."

"Fire it up, Anth. We've got a funeral to plan."

"Ya know, I'm only doing this because Malebolagia is out there. Any other thing, I woulda said 'fuck off'," sassed Anth, "I'll do it, anyway. Powering up the engine core in 3...2...1..."

"FIRE!!!!!"

It lasted less then a second. One moment everything is where it should be. The next, a giant laser came out from nowhere and annihilated everything in the radius of the abandoned blocks.

And at the center of it, the demon was destroyed. And Sonic as well.

Tails looked out upon the destroyed buildings with tearful eyes. Shadow came from nowhere and wrapped a blanket around, and, surprisingly said with all but the gloomiest of faces and tone, "I just became the fastest hedgehog..."

Cosmo lay unconscious upon the bed supplied by the zombie's van. Cream slept tearfully in the chair, sniffing and sobbing about the blue boy in her dreams.

Chris and the Doctor arrived in another van. Everyone was there...

...Except Anth.

"Wonder what he'd say?" said Chris, "nevermind. Let's just get back to the house. We can plan the funeral from there...S-Sonic..."

Everything was quiet. Chris opened the door to the house. All the lights were out. But weren't they on?

"...So then I told 'em, 'kiss ass, mutha fucka!' and then I beat the living crap out of them!" came the voice of Anth. He was apparently on a cell phone.

Tails just sat down, her hands covering her face. At the suggestion of Cream, she should just wash herself, ease the pain they all felt (save for that Anth).

_A miracle...a miracle happened..._

Tails set her clothes off to the side in the spacious bathroom next to the room she was staying in. She tried getting the thought of Sonic's death out of her head, but it wouldn't stay out. The vixen cried some more.

Someone knocked and asked in a quiet voice if he or she could come in. Some sort of shouting was going on out there, but she didn't hear what was being said, the faucet noise obscured her precise hearing.

"No. No one can come in right now," Tails said, her tears were really welling up now, "JUST GO AWAY!!!"

"I'm coming in, anyway," the voice said calmly. Then the door opened. Tails dare not see who it was. It didn't matter. Sonic was dead.

The visitor walked in.

"Get out," spat Tails, "I'm not seeing anyone."

"Not even me?"

"No!"

Tails knew who it was, instant he first spoke. She hopped up from the stool (it's common for Japanese folk to wash their hair whilst on a very short stool kinda chair during bathtime) and buried her face into the arms of the somehow-alive hedgehog.

"Sonic, don't you dare scare me like that again! I was almost convinced you were dead!" Tails said.

Of course he was blushing! Tails was _naked_! If not for the foam around her breasts (ahhh, the old foamy boob cliche'), Sonic would've been REALLY blushing.

"Well, you can blame Espio and Wave for that one. Hiding out for about 1/4 of this whole story. Actually, ya know, just the second part. THIS part." Sonic explained. She didn't seem to care, tightening her grip on him. "Shut up!" Tails yelled, "just shut up! You're still as thoughtless as ever! Saying that like nothing ever happened! There was next to no way you could have survived, but here you are...sniff..."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, 'k?" Sonic lifted her chin up to face him, "now, how about we finish washing you up, ok?"

Tails nodded. He grabbed the sponge and scrubbed the space between the fox's ears, eliciting a smile from her.

"Ahh...that feels nice..." were Tails' words before she semiconsciously enjoyed the scrubbing of her other places.

"Soooo...how'd Sonic survive?" asked Cream, obviously taken aback by his amazing survival.

Espio was aghast. Someone had to ask, eventually. Surprisingly, it wasn't Anth this time. "That's...well...difficult to explain..."

Anth instead took over from there. "Let me guess," he began, "you and the birdy woman hid yourselves, as well as Sonic, behind something whilst the demon was looking dumb struck at the blast from the cannon, right?"

Espio nodded.

"Oh, I am SO good," said Anth, "guess that Invinso-iron plate I sent Ivo a few years back really paid off. Saved their lives, it did."

When Tails had finished, along with a little washing on Sonic's part, they decided to chat with everyone else. Not everything was good news, however...

Where was Blaze and Amy?

A few days later...

Sonic shuffled through the last pile of scrap, looking for the the remains of the two girls. Nothing. But also, that was a good thing. Nothing there was completely disintegrated, except Malebolagia.

Ivo's simple, butler robots--along with Anth's Servo-bots--had also not located the bodies of Amy and Blaze. However, it was determined by Tails that they left before the explosion, or maybe just seconds before.

Logical?...not much...

But it was a good a guess as any.

Meanwhile...

One figure is walking down the road towards the sunset. This figure was carrying something--or someone--on it's back.

The top figure stirred a little, exhausted from the "great escape" of her life. Blaze didn't mind the burden; there had been heavier. For a while, there was silence. Then came Amy's voice.

"Think we really shoulda scared them like that? No note, nothing?"

Blaze sighed. "Yes. It's better this way. The only thing we do near Sonic is bicker over him. So let's just go see other people for a while." "And if Sonic finds out," Amy quietly said, "then he'll come running to us and the whole thing starts all over. We fight and nothing good ever happens..."

"Yep...and Amy..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"So am I..."

Blaze smiled a bit and continued near-pointlessly down the side of the road.

Anth had a pretty good feeling about today, for some reason.

It had been a few days since Malebolagia was destroyed (as well as a bevy of the surrounding buildings, mind you).

"Say something 'katchuppy', Anth, you 40-year-old coot. I feel like Steve Carrel on that one movie, where he's like this really old virgin or something. Ah well, I couldn't really give a damn," contemplated the zombie, "but I still have this feeling that those four are going to make be feel proud for some reason..."

He looked around and caught the scent of candles. _Fermented _candles.

"Oh, ok, I know now," Anth said to himself.

Wave's turn to come out of nowhere.

"This'll be awesome. Get a camera or something!" she exclaimed.

"Ok!"

And right on time, too. Anth and Wave traded looks. Tails and Sonic went into one room, Shadow and Cosmo went into another. Things were as fishy as things could be, so the two split up outside with cameras at the ready...

"This is Dead Reckoning, Dead Reckoning calling Bird Beak. Bird Beak, do you copy?"

"Bird Beak, right here, Dead Reckoning. The targets are in sight."

"Say...do you get the feeling that we may be senseless perverts seeking to film these precious, private moments for our own enjoyment and pride?"

"None of that here, Dead Reckoning!"

"Neither do I! Proceed as planned!"

And you're wondering where I got these scenes from...oh yeah, sure, Weresheep doesn't exist in this timeline, eh? But did that stop me from getting them? Nooooooo.

...the next scene will feel veeeeeeery bad on my fingers...

Sonic had his arms around the vixen, Tails, kissing her on top of the bed. She giggled a little every so often, making the mood ever so heightening.

It was time, she thought. As did he. What time? Oh come on, numbskull, read the rating on this two part.

Tails undid her short shirt and pants, near nude in front of her hero. All of a sudden Tails grew a little...how to say..."wanting".

"Sooooniiiic..." the half-nude fox said, "I'm waiting."

Sonic thought for a moment or two.

"Well?"

Then he realized the problem and solved it in less time then it takes to tie your shoes. Instantly, Sonic stripped down to...heh heh heh...a pair of undies that had chibi versions of Tails' tails printed on them everywhere. Seeing this, Tails turned her back and giggled a lot. Sonic blushed. "Well, hey," he said, "I've had these for a long time. Just shows how much I love ya."

Tails got sexy again and got up close and personal with the blue dude. "It'd better be," she said.

"You know it," Sonic said somberly. They kissed again, this time more feverishly. After making love for about a few minutes, then his hand traveled all the way onto Tails' blue (awww, they thought of the same idea) bra and undid it from behind her.

A pair of good sized double C's. Had they always been that large?

Sonic massaged her breasts for bit a before Tails practically ripped his shirt off.

And then off came the rest of whatever was left on them.

The vixen massaged his member for a while before it became stiff enough for her to bring it into her mouth. And for a while, Tails sucked. In the good way.

"Gaahh..ahhh...ahhh...ahhh..." Sonic moaned, "where'd...ahhhh...an innocent girl...ahhh...like you get this...ahhhh...idea from?...ahhh..."

She stopped sucking for a moment to speak to him. "Super genius, remember?" Tails said, "I just kinda thought it up on the spot." And with that, Tails positioned Sonic's member between her breasts and rubbed them all together. It wasn't long before the pressure in his shaft became too much, and he cummed all over the pretty fur on Tails' face.

"Ready for round two?" asked Tails, playfully, "or are you done already?"

"Not by a long shot," he replied with high intentions.

The blue blur had read enough of Rouge's old, dirty magazines (OMFG, Sonic actually READ those?!) to know what to do next. Sonic lied down and lifted her on top of himself.

Facing away from Sonic's panting face, Tails positioned herself on top of Sonic and the stalk, and slowly allowed it to enter herself. First, discreet thrust inter her womanhood, not too bad.

The fox bobbed up and down, up and down, up and down, and so forth. With each pounding came a heaving, as that pleasurable pleasure started to build up in her nether lips. She wondered--knew, in fact--that Sonic felt the same thing in his own shaft. Funny, she thought. Sonic ran faster then the Northern winds, faster then a runny nose (like the one I have right now) and even faster then any hot racer.

And for the first time in his life, someone was riding _him_. Didn't ride usually include the words "capture" and "tame", perhaps in the same sentence? But Tails had waited long enough for her chance. She sat on Santa's lap, and now this was her wish; to have sex with the guy she loved the most in this life.

Hell, that poison really was worth it! But, of course, there was that matter of dreading for that _one _day, when...I'll get to that later.

After thinking just about everything above, it had become too much a burden to bear, so Tails let it all out...

...with the white cum that dripped out of her, same as Sonic's own.

She made a muted scream, he a somewhat loud groan. And to think, they were panting. It was time for beddy-bye, anyway, so Tails allowed her exhausted body fall on her hero, fast asleep. Before sleep came, they both said at the exact same time...

"I love you."

_"What is love?" I asked the All-knowing skull._

_He thinks. He thinks my words. Did he ever love?_

_Of course he knew._

_"Mortal one, your questions always amuse me," he said,_

_"Look inside that still-beating muscle of yours and ask thou self,_

_the same question you asked me. Of course...you'll need to find your love..._

_...but, only half is in your heart, mortal one."_

_I think I knew. I was to find my love. The first piece was in my heart all along._

_It was the answer I had been seeking this whole time._

_I thought it was far away._

_I thought it was well hidden._

_I thought...it was impossible, at best._

_But here it was, inside me all along._

_"I need to mention," the skull said, "you only have one lifetime to find it."_

_I told the skull, with my newfound power, that I could make him live again._

_But he only chattered his silly teeth and said, as if told a funny joke,_

_"Silly mortal one, I do not need that. I had a life once, I did all I could. One chance is good_

_enough for me. Besides," the skull spoke, those words, the most wise,_

_"what makes you think it is bad to be dead?"_

Days past, and Tails threw herself at Sonic at any given chance. Anth and Wave filmed every moment, but for what exact reason, I can't really say. Cosmo and Shadow had apparently been going through similar terms, disappearing at certain moments, only to be found naked with each other the next. No matter, the two pairs waited for the right moment to tell everyone.

And here it was.

A New Years Day party was being held at the GUN National Ball. Ivo, of course, wore a disguise. He was wanted, maybe.

It was _that _night before, however, the dreading night.

Tails was tired. She'd been like that for a while, now. She found she could not sleep, even sorta lying next to her lover boy with his arm around her.

Sonic, the softie he was, took notice.

"Tails," he said, "what's the matter, hon?"

She only sighed. Then tears came? Yes. Indeed they did. Now this REALLY confused Sonic. A night of sex and she was crying? It's not like he just took her virginity that night.

He wiped Tails' tears away and asked again. Tails said that the poison would only work for about a few days. Most likely, this was the final night they might have with each other. Said that the "un infected" Tails was too shy and nervous to EVER ask Sonic out, let alone make love to him.

But Sonic, ever the optimistic one, countered this. "Don't worry about it," he chittered, "we can make this work. Just go to sleep. Please. I promise, it'll work out."

They passionately kissed one more time, most feverish of the rest, as the remainder of Tails' tears streamed down her cheeks. She laid down on the blue boy's chest and fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Tails awoke with a nice, brisk stretch. But something was wrong, she just knew it. She put some clothes on, ran to the bathroom, looked in the mirror, everything was fine.

At least, not on the outside.

She came back into the room and sighed. Just her imagination.

Well, except when she looked at the naked hedgehog lying on the bed.

Then, it happened. That familiar feeling came back.

_She started blushing._ Madly. Tails, nervous? She could barely look at him. Oh no, she thought, it was gone. The poison no longer circulated through her body. She was now ordinary, simple, shy, undaring little brainy girl Tails.

Tails ran out. It was over. She could no longer express herself to Sonic the way she could before, right? I mean, that's what the poison did to her. Made her fearless.

And it was gone.

The only thing right now that kept her spirits up was Sonic's promise that they could still make it work.

Hours passed, Tails hardly looked at Sonic. This didn't worry Sonic all that much.

'I expected this to happen,' he thought, 'this is the trial that I have accepted.'

Fast as the speed of sound, Sonic appeared just before Tails.

"Heya Tails, need a date?"

Of course, this Tails was different from before. Her normally white muzzle turned a bright red and Tails turned around, facing the other way, with a sort of nervous smile on her face.

Sonic got into her face again. "C'mon," he said, "I'll go with ya."

"U-u-u-ummmm o-k-k-k-kayyyy. S-s-s-sonic-c-c-c, w-w-w-will you d-d-dance with me-e-e at the p-p-p-part-t-t-ty?" she barely managed to say, what with the intense nervousness coursing through her mind.

"Sure." Sonic smiled. Tails finally looked into his eyes and didn't say anything, but still shook a little, whist Sonic did something...hopefully no one saw.

He grabbed her left breast with his hand and massaged it a little.

Now normally, any other girl would beat his blue ass for that, but not Tails.

She merely blushed with passion and closed her eyes at that feeling. Sonic stopped short and took her hands.

"Let's go," he spake, "this time, I won't leave ya behind." And with that, the blue hedgehog lifted the yellow fox into his arms and sped off, leaving a trail of dust in their wake.

Cosmo looked upon the beautiful daylight sun. She calmed down, recently, what with the lesbianics, her life being put on the line, then taken off just as quickly, and becoming sexually active with that black hedgehog. Wasn't Tails hooked up with Sonic, now? I mean, they practically announced it.

It was too obvious.

To think, soon, Anth would have that cloning machine ready, and even different species breeding would be no problem.

The sun felt warm. Green was Cosmo's favorite color. So her entire glittering dress was green, right down to those little shoes she wore when she was only eight.

She spotted her best friend, Tails, in a color that matched yellow, but unlike her own, it didn't sparkle.

Because dresses don't sparkle when a blue hedgehog takes you and scurries off at the speed of sound.

Shadow was already at the ball or whatever, 'cause he works for them.

Cream came along, said a few words, the, giggling, led Cosmo by the had out.

"Yes..." Cosmo said, "it was a nice time."

_THE END _(Finally. I worked on this for like, months. Damn you, God, for breaking the first computer. I would have had this sooner if not for you!!!)

Epilogue thing: This answers your question...

It was almost done. Anth was working on the cloning device. Of course, ripping holes in the space-time continuum wasn't exactly what it did.

But it happened, anyway. With explosive effect.

"Damn," Anth said, "I really need to fix that."

He brushed off, reattached his blown apart face, then pulled out an RPG rocket launcher.

Your question: What the hell killed Jet in Weresheep X? Were did that missle come from?

The Answer: Right here, from Anth,...

"But I know what they say..." the zombie said...

...from another timeline.

..."the only way to fix a rip in the space time continuum, is to blow through it with a rocket launcher!"

Ka-chick!, Then,

THHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEE EEEEEEEENNNNNNNDDDDD!!!!!

Coming soon...Weresheep X, Season two.

I promise. ;)


End file.
